Whatever Happens, Happens
by lyssaloulou
Summary: A late night at Horatio's changes the lives of both...forever. Horatio/Ryan SLASH. Eric/Calleigh a bit. Don't like, don't read. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"_I am not gay." _

Horatio told himself this over and over that morning, on the way to work, and sitting in his office; yet he still couldn't convince himself that he didn't enjoy holding Ryan in his arms last night.

"Why?" He asked himself, staring at a case file. All it was to him was a piece of paper with a jumble of words printed on it. It wasn't what he was focusing on. It wasn't what he was seeing. Visions of last night played in front of his eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was filled with stress. He just needed to breathe and calm down. He needed to sort through everything.

"Where do I start?" He thought, a lost and helpless look etched on his face.

He closed his eyes and decided on the beginning.

********************

_Ding-dong_

Horatio walked towards his door, puzzled that someone would be visiting at 9 o'clock at night. He pulled it open, and there stood Ryan Wolfe, a case file under his arm.

"Hey Horatio…sorry for coming over so late."

"Hello Mr. Wolfe. What do you need?" Horatio asked.

"I, um…I'm working on this case…and I was a…a bit confused. I was hoping you could help…me." Ryan replied, looking a little embarrassed for asking for help.

"Well, come on in and I'll take a look."

"Thanks Horatio." Ryan said, and walked through the door, Horatio shutting it behind him.

"Have a seat." Horatio replied, motioning to the dark blue couch in his living room.

Ryan sat down and Horatio sat next to him.

"Alright, let's see it." Horatio smiled.

"Okay," Ryan replied, looking at Horatio, smiling back, "it's a double homicide, husband and wife, no kids. Both in their bed. Both hacked into pieces."

"Ouch. Sounds like rage."

"I thought the same thing. Back door had been jimmied. We're guessing that's how the killer got in. No prints, so he must have been wearing gloves."

"Hmm…" Horatio said quietly, thinking.

"Any thoughts?" Ryan asked somewhat quietly.

"I think…I think we're going to need a couple beers." Horatio replied, chuckling slightly.

Ryan almost laughed, but smiled instead, "Great idea, Horatio."

Horatio smiled back. For some odd reason, he really liked to smile at Ryan. He stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed two Coors Light and headed back into the living room. He set one beer on the table, and twisted the top off the other, a refreshing mist blowing out of the top.

"Here you go." Horatio said, handing the bottle to Ryan.

"Thank you very much. Fantastic choice, I might add." Ryan replied, sounding official.

"Nothing better than an ice cold Coors Light." Horatio said, twisting the top off his, and taking a drink.

"Ahhh." Ryan breathed a sigh.

Horatio felt himself take a sharp breath in at Ryan's sigh. He shook his head, clearing arising thoughts, and said, "Now, back to the case."

They worked for about an hour, before Horatio ran out of beer. He had a habit of drinking to fast when he wasn't necessarily thinking about drinking, and apparently, so did Ryan.

"Well…I guess I owe you a six pack sometime, huh?" Ryan said, taking one last drink of his now empty bottle.

"Ah, forget it. It was beer well drank."

Then a thought suddenly popped into Horatio's head.

"But, I do have a very nice bottle of 1986 Red Zinfandel in the kitchen."

"Horatio, I couldn't possibly. I'd feel horrible if I drank all of your nice wine."

"It's not like I have anybody else to share it with." Horatio replied, unintentionally hinting at his singleness.

"Okay, okay." Ryan gave in.

Horatio smiled at him for the third time that night. There was just something about Ryan. Horatio realized he wasn't moving towards the kitchen, and quickly cleared his throat, thinking that might help ease the embarrassment he felt for staring at Ryan. He stood up, and quickly made his way into the kitchen. He breathed deeply with his hands rested apart on the kitchen counter, trying to calm himself.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He thought to himself as he grabbed to wine glasses and the bottle of Zinfandel out of a cupboard. He pulled the cork, and walked back into the living room. Ryan was sitting there quietly, just looking over the case file. Horatio couldn't help but notice how cute his little ears looked. Then he couldn't help but imagine running his tongue along the edge and then taking that soft, succulent earlobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it…

"Horatio? Are you okay?" Ryan asked softly.

Realizing he was still standing halfway between the couch and the kitchen, Horatio shook his head, and walked over to Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Horatio replied, not giving any sort of excuse for his stop.

"Hey, that wine looks great. What year did you say it was?" Ryan asked, reaching for the glass Horatio had just poured for him.

"1986. Not bad, I'd say." Horatio replied.

Ryan took a sip, and looked pleased, "Not bad? I think it's great. Some of the best I've ever tasted."

"It is pretty good." Horatio replied after taking a sip himself.

They drank a few more glasses, and some how found themselves on the subject of golf.

"I once dated this chick who _absolutely_ loved golf. Only problem was that she sucked at it."

Horatio laughed, really laughed, something he rarely did.

"_How does he do it?"_ Horatio thought to himself.

"After two weeks, I'd had enough of her. Unfortunately, besides her I haven't dated a single person who likes golf as much as I do."

"That's too bad, Ryan. I love golf myself." Horatio replied.

"Well that's a first, I think." Ryan said, sounding amused.

"What is?"

"You just called me Ryan. Not Mr. Wolfe. You called me Ryan. I feel honored."

"Then remember it, Mr. Wolfe, because it's probably the last time I ever will." Horatio threatened.

Ryan looked a bit disappointed, and said, "Well, I guess I better get going. It's ten thirty. Thanks for all your help, Horatio. And the beer. And the wine."

He stood up as Horatio said, "Your welcome, Ryan. Be careful going home."

"Oh! There you did it again! I'm starting to like this Ryan business." Ryan teased as they stood by the door.

"Come on, Ryan. It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Horatio rolled his eyes.

"I guess not." Ryan turned to go, but thought of something else to say.

He turned back to Horatio's face, only inches away from his. Horatio's lips were parted just slightly, wavering a bit as he took a small breath in. Before Ryan could stop himself, he lunged at Horatio, taking his mouth in his. His hand curved around the back of Horatio's neck, his other planted on his chest. Horatio wasn't fighting, and Ryan was enjoying himself, but he didn't want to screw up, so he pulled away, dropping his hands to his side. A scared, meek look crossed his face as Horatio just stood there, silent as death.

Then, Horatio's hands gripped Ryan's shoulders, caressing them softly. He pulled Ryan towards him slowly. Carefully, their lips met, tense at first but seconds later Horatio's tongue was curled with Ryan's, they're lips constantly overlapping each other. Ryan's hands mussed Horatio's hair as Horatio kneaded Ryan's back, pushing him into him. Ryan moaned quietly, deepening the kiss. Horatio pulled away breathing heavily, as Ryan looked down, teeth clenched.

"Horatio…god I am so sorry." Ryan apologized.

"It's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay? I just kissed you. We just kissed. That's…not supposed to feel right."

"Does it feel right?"

"…yes." Ryan whispered.

"Then it's okay."

"Does it feel right to you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan, it does." Horatio replied calmly.

"But…but…" Ryan drifted, burying his face into Horatio's warm, soft neck.

"Ryan…is this what you want?"

Ryan thought…did he want to be gay? Being with Horatio didn't have to mean he was gay…sort of.

"Yes, Horatio. I want to…be with…you." Ryan nearly broke down in sobs, kissing and caressing Horatio's neck.

"Shhh, son…shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Horatio said, rubbing Ryan's back.

Ryan's kisses moved up Horatio's neck, to his jaw line, stopping at his cheeks. Horatio turned his head slightly, capturing Ryan's lips with his.

Ryan broke saying, "Horatio…what about the lab…and everyone…what will they say?"

"Do we have to tell them?" Horatio replied somberly.

"Well…no, we don't, do we?" Ryan smiled, happy to be so happy with Horatio, even if it was just for tonight.

"No. They can just keep to themselves" Horatio replied, kissing Ryan lightly.

Horatio looked into Ryan's beautiful hazel eyes. _"Whatever happens, happens."_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Come on…" He nearly whispered.

Delight covered Ryan's face as Horatio took his hand, leading him down the hall.

********************


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio pulled Ryan into his bedroom, quietly shutting the door. Ryan stood there, a small smile on his face. Horatio approached him, his hands caressing Ryan's arms. His fingers traveled to the bottom of Ryan's shirt, and slowly he pulled it up. Ryan's arms rose above his head as Horatio pulled the blue polo higher. It slipped over Ryan's head with ease, and Horatio smiled as he kissed just below Ryan's neck.

Horatio moved his kisses downward, but Ryan pulled him up so they were facing each other.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked.

Ryan's eyes glossed over with a devilish look, turning Horatio on even more. Ryan smirked slightly and reached out for the top most button on Horatio's black, grey, and white pinstriped collared shirt. Torturously slow, he undid the first button, looking straight into Horatio's crisp blue eyes the entire time, down to the last button.

Horatio stood there quietly breathing, a look of passion on his face as Ryan carefully pushed the shirt back, and slid it from Horatio's body. Ryan eyed his muscular build, his mouth watering slightly. They came together slowly, feeling each other first. Their lips met as they caressed and rubbed each other's bare skin.

"Mmm," Ryan moaned into the kiss as Horatio's hands cupped his face.

Horatio pushed farther into him, accidentally pushing Ryan into the bed. They fell over, on top of each other, laughing and kissing. Horatio undid his belt and unzipped his slacks. He broke the kiss as he pulled them off, leaving him only in his black silk boxers. Ryan grinned widely as he unzipped his own slacks, pulling them off, and revealing white silk boxers. Horatio only laughed.

"You know, they said I was turning into you." Ryan said as Horatio licked down his chest.

"Oh really?" Horatio replied, switching from licking to kissing the closer he got to Ryan's shaft.

"Yeahhhh, ohhh god, Horatio." Ryan moaned as Horatio sucked on the supple skin of his man curves.

Horatio slowly pulled down Ryan's boxers, revealing his length. Horatio smiled, but kept going, kissing and licking all the way down, until he pulled Ryan's white silken boxers from his legs. Horatio looked hungrily at Ryan's shaft as he took the tip in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

"Christ!" Ryan yelled.

Horatio only smiled, and kept going. He went down, and came back up, sucking slightly on the tip. He went down again, taking more of him in, his tongue massaging the underside of Ryan's length as he came up. Ryan was consumed in ecstasy, he didn't know what to think, all he could do was grip Horatio's sheets in his fingers and contain himself from thrusting into Horatio's mouth.

Horatio had all of Ryan in his mouth, and he could tell Ryan was close. He forced himself to pull away from Ryan's length, and crawl up to Ryan's open mouth. Horatio kissed him fully, as his hands played in his soft locks.

"Horatio…I…" Ryan couldn't finish, his short fingernails digging into Horatio's back.

"Okay." Horatio replied softly. He had his boxers off in a flash and Ryan lifted his legs, locking them behind Horatio's back.

"…I need you Horatio." Ryan pleaded.

"I'm here Ryan," Horatio replied.

Ryan lifted his hips and Horatio pushed forward, slowly. Ryan closed his eyes tightly, curled his toes, feeling the burn, trying to remember how to breathe. Horatio pushed all the way in, and stopped. Ryan took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to Horatio's cerulean blues staring into his soul. His jaw set, Horatio pulled out carefully and slipped back in. As Horatio moved faster, he bent over and kissed Ryan's warm skin.

"Oh…god…" Ryan moaned, making small choking noises, finding it very hard to breathe.

Horatio smiled, still kissing Ryan's skin, and pumped faster, pounding Ryan's prostate. Ryan's hands gripped Horatio's shoulders, leaving fingernail marks. They were both so close, and with one final thrust, and groans from them both, they came together. Exhausted, Horatio pulled out and fell over next to Ryan. He pulled Ryan's five foot, eleven inch body into his arms, caressing his chest.

"Oh my god, Horatio" Ryan breathed.

"I know." Horatio replied, knowing exactly what Ryan meant.

"I'm so tired now." Ryan said quietly.

"Then go to sleep."

"Here?"

"Well, I'm obviously not going to let you leave me. I'm too comfortable with you here…in my arms." Horatio replied, voicing his feelings.

Ryan turned over to face Horatio, and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You make me happy, Ryan. That's something I haven't been in a long time." Horatio replied lovingly.

"Did I ever tell you that I was scared to death of you when we first met?" Ryan brought up, out of the blue, smiling.

"No. Then again, before tonight, I'd find it a little weird if all of a sudden you started telling me things." Horatio said, grinning.

Ryan laughed, and continued, "Well, you were so…intimidating. I didn't know what to do with myself."

"I come off that way to quite a few people. I'm not intimidating anymore, am I?" Horatio questioned.

"Of course not. Now I realize you're like a big teddy bear. Mmm, I just want to hold you." Ryan replied, tracing images on Horatio's arm.

"No, I want to hold you." Horatio shot back.

They came close, and kissed softly. Ryan flipped Horatio over on his back, with him on top. Horatio broke the kiss, laughing. Their fingers intertwined, Horatio kissed Ryan again, this time deeply. He could still taste the wine in Ryan's mouth as their tongues danced.

"Okay, okay. Hold on, Horatio." Ryan laughed, as he stopped to breathe.

"Sorry…I get so carried away." Horatio apologized.

"It's okay. I just needed to breathe." Ryan replied, rolling off of Horatio.

"You really are tired, aren't you?" Horatio asked.

"Well, I had quite an amazing work out. What can I say?"

"Hmm, me too. I'll see you in the morning then." Horatio replied, moving over to turn the bedside lamp off.

He turned back, into one last goodnight kiss with Ryan. Ryan turned over, wrapped up in Horatio's arms as they both laid underneath Horatio's soft, Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Goodnight Horatio." Ryan whispered.

"Goodnight Ryan."

"Um, Horatio, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're absolutely welcome." Horatio replied, and smiled. A regular day turned into an intense night, and Horatio couldn't have been more happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Horatio woke, light filtering through the window in his bedroom. Ryan was sleeping quietly in his arms. Horatio didn't want to wake him, he looked so innocent. Carefully, Horatio slipped away from Ryan's warm body. As fast as he could, he showered and got dressed. Just before he walked out the door, leaving Ryan sleeping in his house, Horatio looked in the mirror.

"I am not gay." He told himself.

With that, Horatio walked out of the house, and got in the Hummer. He told himself that again and again as he was driving. And again as he was sitting in his office. He tried to focus on paperwork, but all that came to mind was last night. He was busy sorting through everything, when he heard a knock.

He sighed, and said, "Come in."

"Hello Horatio." Ryan said quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio replied, keeping everything formal.

"We need to talk." Ryan said, taking a seat in front of Horatio.

"I know."

"About last night."

"Ryan…last night was—"

"Amazing." Ryan finished.

"Yes…but…wrong." Horatio clenched his teeth.

"You said so yourself, it was okay."

"I had a lot to drink last night." Horatio said, making an excuse for something that felt so right.

"That's a lie. You had three beers and a glass of wine. I've seen you drink way more than that, Horatio Caine, and you could still drive." Ryan said, sounding angry.

"Ryan, I can't do this!" Horatio replied, sounding helpless.

"What do you mean you can't do this? How can you deny what's happening between us?"

"Please, Ryan, just get out." Horatio said, his face hardening, a somber tone taking over his voice.

"Hora—" Ryan started.

"Go." Horatio demanded, looking away from him.

Ryan shook his head. He stood up and walked out. Horatio gritted his teeth, ignored the pain in his throat, and fought the urge to cry.

"_It's not right."_ Horatio tried to convince himself.

He breathed deeply, trying to calm down. He wanted so bad to run out of his office and into Ryan's arms. To tell him how much he wanted to be with him. To tell him that he loved him. But he couldn't. He couldn't put Ryan in danger like that. Anyone who'd ever been involved with Horatio had ended up dead. He'd rather die alone, than put another person in danger because of his mistakes.

*******************

Ryan couldn't understand why Horatio was acting the way he was. They'd just spent an amazing night together. He thought he made Horatio happy. Maybe he was just getting used to the idea…maybe Ryan should be freaked out too that he'd just had the best night of his life with a man. He didn't like seeing Horatio so…pained. He wanted to help him, to make him happy again. But, until Horatio let him get close to him, there was no way that was happening. Ryan sighed, and walked into the A/V Lab, where Eric and Cooper were.

"Hey Ryan." Eric said, turning around.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, we just got a video of this guy dying. It's our latest case." Eric replied.

"And now we're checking to see if we get any glimpses of our killer. Or any audio that might have been edited out. Or scenes too." Cooper said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Hmm, well, did we get any breaks on the husband/wife hacking?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Unfortunately no. Did you talk to Horatio about it?"

"Yeah, I went to his house last night." Ryan replied, then wished he hadn't said that.

"You went to his house?"

"Um, yeah."

"Huh, so what'd he have to say?" Eric replied, folding his arms.

"Well, he said it was rage."

"Obviously."

"And he said to check into the relatives." Ryan lied.

"Relatives?"

"Yeah, relatives. He said that maybe someone in the family had a grudge against them both."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea." Eric replied, smiling.

"Well, you know Horatio. He's been doing this for a long time."

"Yeah, I know Horatio. A lot better than you do." Eric smirked, and turned back to the screen.

"I beg to differ." Ryan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Eric asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing."

"Whatever, Ryan. Get outta here." Eric said, looking mad.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and walked out of the A/V Lab. He decided to check the criminal records of close relatives of both victims. He could give it a shot. What's he got to lose?

********************

Horatio was tired of sitting in his now stuffy office. He stood up to make his rounds of checking on his team. He walked down the hall to the Ballistics Lab, where he found Calleigh, firing off a last shot. She took her safety glasses off, and set the Colt .45 down.

"Hey Cal, how's it coming?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Why hello Horatio. You're a bit late this morning. You usually come to poke your head in about eight, and it's nine thirty."

"Keeping tabs on me, huh?"

"I notice things."

"And that's what makes you a great CSI." Horatio complimented her.

"Aww, thank you Horatio. Now, I haven't compared the test round with the one Alexx pulled out of our vic, but I'm betting it's a match."

"Why's that?"

"Because before I decided to fire some test rounds, I checked the gun for prints and I found a nice, juicy one. I ran it through AFIS and it matched with our suspect, Brent Jackson. Then I had Frank bring him in and I tested him for GSR. It was positive. Brent's sitting in holding, waiting on my findings."

"Wow. Where have I been this morning?" Horatio asked her.

"It's okay Horatio. I don't mind."

"Good job, Calleigh." He replied softly, and walked out.

Next was Eric and Cooper in the A/V Lab. Horatio walked in just as Ryan walked out. He brushed past Horatio icily, not even looking at him. That hurt. That really hurt.

Horatio walked the rest of the way in, and said, "Gentlemen, what do we have?"

"Hey Horatio. Nothing yet. We're still looking though." Eric replied.

"Okay." Horatio said solemnly, Ryan still on his mind.

"Horatio, you should have been here like two minutes ago. Ryan was on something. Talking about how he went to your house last night. How he knows you and stuff. Did he really come over?"

Hearing Ryan's name brought Horatio back into reality. And what he heard after worried him.

"He what?"

"Well, on our husband/wife hacking case, we were having a tough time, so I told him to talk to you. I didn't think he would. But I definitely didn't think he'd go to your house just to ask you about our case. Sorry about that."

Horatio calmed, thank god Ryan was smart. He could have killed the kid if he'd said anything more.

"Um, yeah, he came over. We talked about it briefly. Then he went home."

"That was a great idea. About checking into the relatives. You may have just broke the case, H." Eric said, nodding.

"Wha—Oh, um, yeah. You're welcome." Horatio replied, remembering they never really touched the case.

"So yeah, I'll tell you if we find anything out, okay?"

"Yes, Eric. Good work." Horatio replied, and walked out of the room.

If Ryan was checking on the relatives of the husband and wife in the hacking case, Horatio would almost surely find him QD. He wanted to go there, to talk to Ryan, tell him he was sorry for this morning. The way Ryan just walked passed him, not even giving him a second glance, almost killed him.

He couldn't though. That'd be putting Ryan in danger, and that was something he definitely was not willing to risk, even if he loved Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

At least doing some work helped to keep Ryan's mind off Horatio…mostly. He felt really bad after just ignoring Horatio as he walked out of the A/V Lab. The look on Horatio's face that he barely caught, said it all. Horatio really did feel something for Ryan. As he noticed Horatio come out of the A/V Lab he wanted to rush over to him, apologize, and kiss him all over. Of course he couldn't do that, but that didn't make him want to do it any less.

He just finished looking through the wife's relatives. Not one of them had a single felony. On to the husband. First, he checked the siblings. The sister, Joyce, was charged with minor possession when she was nineteen, but after that she was clean as a whistle. No go for her. The brother, Jonathan, however had a history of battery, drunk and disorderly, and attempted rape. Might want to bring him in.

The parents were both dead, so they were cleared. As for aunts and uncles, there was an uncle living in Coconut Grove. He didn't have a record, but it wouldn't be bad to bring him in for questioning either. And that was it for the living relatives on the husbands side.

"Okay. That's done…I'll just have Frank bring those two in." Ryan said to himself.

Now that he wasn't doing anything, Horatio floated back into his mind. His piercing blue eyes, his soft pale skin, his silky red hair…he didn't even realize he was daydreaming until a knock shook him from his reverie. He looked up to see Calleigh, smiling.

"Sleeping on the job?" Calleigh questioned, her tone laughable.

"Well…" Ryan said, looking for the right thing to say.

"It's okay. Horatio caught me one time. All he asked was, 'What would you like in your coffee?'"

Ryan smiled, Calleigh could brighten up a room just by her presence.

"Calleigh…why is Horatio so…distant?" Ryan asked, wanting to know the truth.

"What do you mean, Ryan?"

"I just want to know why he never gets close to anybody. He seems so lonely." Ryan replied, careful not to give away his feelings for Horatio.

"Well, you know about his brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"He always blamed himself for Ray's death. And Marisol. And then there was Tim."

"The guy…before me?" Ryan said, trying not to hurt feelings.

"Yeah. Tim was a great guy. He was just so…messy. He never cleaned his gun, you know."

"That's why Horatio always reminds me to clean my gun. He doesn't have to though. The whole OCD thing takes care of that."

"Mmm-hmm. Tim and Horatio were really close. Best friends. It wasn't enough that Timmy had to die. He died in Horatio's arms. I got to the scene, and Horatio wouldn't let Alexx take Tim from him. He didn't want to say goodbye." Calleigh said, sadness thick in her words.

Ryan didn't even know what to say. Tim sounded like a great guy. What if…what if he and Horatio had something? Something more than friendship?

"Look, Horatio's been through a lot in his life. We've all learned not to ask." Calleigh replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering."

"Horatio's learned not to get close to people because he thinks that he's the reason they always…die." Calleigh continued.

Then something clicked in Ryan's head. Was that why Horatio had been so resistant to Ryan? It all made sense. He didn't want to get to close to Ryan…because he didn't want Ryan to get hurt.

"Ryan?" Calleigh asked after Ryan had been silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe Horatio just needs to talk to someone." Ryan suggested.

Calleigh sighed, "Fat chance, Ryan. Horatio's not opening up any time soon, if ever."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure other people have."

"Like who?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh thought for a moment, and finally said, "I don't know. Somebody I'm sure."

"You don't know if you don't try." Ryan said quietly, thinking.

"Ryan, Horatio's hopeless. Just leave him." Calleigh sighed, standing up.

"Cal, how can you say that?"

"Because I know Horatio, Ryan." Calleigh replied, and walked off.

"A lot of people seem to." Ryan said somberly.

At least he knew why Horatio was so distant, why he thought him and Ryan shouldn't be together. Now he just needed to figure out what to do about it.

*******************

Horatio sat in his office, blinds closed, attempting to keep the world out. Horatio wasn't one to mope, but right now he didn't care. He'd finally found the one person that could make him happy, and he couldn't even be with him.

Him. It felt weird to say it that way. It wasn't, "he can't be with her," it's, "he can't be with _him_," Horatio knew from his upbringing that that statement should sound completely wrong. Against the Bible. But it didn't. After Tim, he'd realized that the Bible was wrong. A sudden knock interrupted his train of thought.

He sighed disappointedly, and said, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing Ryan. He stepped in and shut the door softly behind him. He walked up to Horatio's desk, but instead of taking a seat, he just stood there, waiting.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked in the same tone he had last night just before Ryan sensually removed his shirt.

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything." Ryan replied shortly.

"I…don't know…" Horatio said, taken aback. Nobody had ever asked him if he wanted to talk before. Not even Tim. He didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Ryan asked, even though he was sure why.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, Ryan…" Horatio drifted.

"Then what is it?"

"It's…I just…I don't want to see another person hurt because of me!" Horatio replied, emotion filling his voice. Ryan walked behind Horatio's desk, pulling the fifty two year old redhead up into his arms, holding him.

"Horatio, I love you. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to be in your life." Ryan said, just above a whisper.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Horatio replied, his eyes welling up with hot tears, the pain in his throat almost unbearable.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Horatio. I promise."

"Really? You still want to be with me…after…everything?" Horatio replied, holding back tears.

"Of course. I'd go through hell with you. I love you." Ryan said, starting to get emotional himself.

"You know what, Ryan?" Horatio replied, wiping his eyes on his blazer sleeve.

"What Horatio?"

"I love you, too."

They pulled away, looking each other in the eyes, feeling such deep love for the other. They kissed softly but deeply, savoring each other. Their fingers locked together, they broke apart. Horatio smiled, blushed, and looked away. Ryan pulled his right hand free from Horatio's, he gently pushed Horatio's face to look him in the eyes.

"You blushed."

"Damn my pale skin." Horatio joked.

"You're adorable." Ryan replied, kissing Horatio's forehead.

"Mmm, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Mr. Caine." Ryan replied.

"Like a rug." Horatio whispered, softly kissing Ryan's cheek.

"You don't mind if I stop by tonight, do you? I think I might need some help on my…case." Ryan said slyly.

"I'd love it if you came over. Maybe for some dinner and a movie?" Horatio replied, sounding serious.

"Sounds amazing." Ryan replied.

"Then I will be awaiting your arrival at the end of our shifts." Horatio said, giving Ryan one last passionate kiss, before backing away.

Ryan looked slightly disappointed, and Horatio said, "If we do much more, everyone's going to be wondering where we are."

"True. I'll see you later then. Our shift ends in an hour."

"I'm counting down the seconds." Horatio replied in a romantic tone.

"I love you." Ryan said, just before he opened the door.

"I love you too, Ryan." Horatio replied. And with that, Ryan walked out of the room. Horatio already missed him, and he could barely contain his excitement of tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

As Horatio was about to walk out the doors to go home, Calleigh approached him.

"Hey Cal." He smiled.

"Hello Horatio. Um, me and Eric were wondering if you wanted to go for a beer? Oh, and Ryan too, if you see him. I haven't been able to find him."

Horatio thought for a moment. He decided it couldn't hurt. Besides, after last night, he didn't have much alcohol left in his house.

"Okay. I'll find Ryan." Horatio replied, happy for a chance to see him.

"Great, thanks! Oh, Mugsy's of course. But you knew that."

"Yes I did, Calleigh." Horatio replied, and walked off, in search of the kid.

He finally found him in the locker room, putting his gun and badge in there. Horatio smiled. He looked so cute.

"Hey you." Horatio said quietly.

"Hey." Ryan replied.

"Something wrong?" Horatio asked.

"I was just thinking." Ryan said, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room.

"About what?" Horatio replied, sitting next to him, taking his hand in his.

"About a few weeks ago."

"What happened a few weeks ago?"

"I felt …attracted to you. Started to." Ryan said, kissing Horatio's hand.

"As in?"

"I would look at you…and feel something. I wanted to run my fingers through your hair. I wanted to touch you, to kiss you. I'd never felt something like that in my life, at least, not about a guy."

"I felt the same way." Horatio replied softly.

"You did?"

"Yes. I wanted to reach out and take you in my arms, even with Eric and Calleigh around. It was so hard to be around you alone. "

Ryan laughed, and said, "If we'd done something about it sooner…who knows?"

"Yeah, who knows. Oh, by the way, Eric and Calleigh would like us to join them for a drink at Mugsy's."

"Hmm, alright. I guess I can keep myself off of you for that long…maybe."

"We have to be careful, Ryan."

"Why can't we just tell them?" Ryan asked, pulling Horatio's earlobe into his mouth.

"Ryan. Look at me…mmm…stop it…please…" Horatio tried.

Horatio was at Ryan's mercy now. He unbuttoned Horatio's shirt, caressing his chest, the fine layer of red hair tickling his hands. Digging his fingernails into the underside of the wooden bench, Horatio could barely control his urge to moan.

"Someb-b-body's going to come in s-s-soon, Ryan." Horatio said as Ryan sucked on the soft skin below his ear.

Ryan only smiled, and said, "I'm not done with you, Horatio Caine."

"Mr. Wolfe, tonight your in for one helluva—" Horatio started, but stopped when the door to the locker room was pushed open.

"Hey you two, are we going to leave anytime soon?" Calleigh asked, standing in the doorway.

Ryan froze, unable to say anything, his hand still on Horatio's. Horatio's body was turned just right so that Calleigh couldn't see that his shirt was opened, unfortunately, nothing hid their hands.

Calleigh blinked once, and said, "Eric and I will be waiting outside."

With that, she left. Horatio's face hardened.

"Ryan, that is what I'm talking about."

"I know, Horatio. I'm sorry."

"Whatever you do, don't bring anything up. She asks, tell her. We can trust Calleigh." Horatio said, taking his hand from underneath Ryan's to redo his shirt.

"Are you sure?"

"Ryan, I've known Calleigh a long time. We can trust her." Horatio replied, standing up.

"Okay Horatio, now, can we go for a drink?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Ryan, come on." Horatio smiled, kissing Ryan lightly on the lips.

They walked out of the locker room side by side, not saying a word. They got out front, where Eric and Calleigh were waiting patiently.

"Hey you two. Took you long enough." Eric laughed.

"Yes, well, we had some unfinished business pertaining to the case." Horatio replied.

"Now we can get going. I'm driving." Calleigh said smiling, holding up the keys to a department Hummer.

They all hopped in the Hummer, Calleigh and Eric in front, Horatio and Ryan in back. Calleigh started the engine, and put the Hummer in reverse. Calleigh smiled as she looked back at the pair, looking from one to the other, and then out the back window. Ryan looked over to Horatio, who shrugged.

"So, how's your case going Ryan?" Calleigh asked after she'd backed out of the parking spot, and put the Hummer back in drive.

"Um, great, actually. I got a really good lead with the brother of the husband. He has a history of priors, so I'm going to have Tripp bring him in tomorrow. Also, there's another living relative of the husband, a rich uncle who lives in Coral Gables. I thought I might have him brought in for questioning too." Ryan said, sounding happy.

"Really? So Horatio was right." Eric replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, congrats to you, Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Hmm, thank you." Horatio replied quietly.

"What about your case, Eric?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, well, Cooper's still working on that. He said that by tomorrow morning he'd find out the IP address of whoever made the disk. How the hell he's going to do that, I don't know." Eric said, sounding unconvinced by Cooper's promise.

"And Calleigh, your case?" Horatio asked.

"Closed! After I pinned all the evidence on Brent, he confessed." Calleigh replied brightly.

"Well done." Horatio said, almost whispering.

"Here we are! Come on you three, let's get inside. I've got a craving for a mojito." Calleigh said.

Calleigh put the Hummer in park, and got out, Horatio, Eric, and Ryan following her. They walked in, and Calleigh was first to the bar.

"Hello Jimmy, I'd like a mojito." Calleigh said hurriedly.

"Comin' right up."

"Cool it, Cal." Eric said smiling.

"What? I haven't had a mojito in a long time." Calleigh smiled.

"I'll have a mojito, too." Eric said to Jimmy as he gave Calleigh hers.

"Scotch, for me." Ryan spoke.

"And me." Horatio said, smiling.

They all got their drinks, and sat down at the table. Horatio took a sip of his scotch, the cool liquid burning as it went down his throat. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the calming effect of the alcohol.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm?" Horatio replied, his eyes still closed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Ryan. Just enjoying a nice glass of scotch." Horatio said, opening his eyes to Ryan's hazel ones.

"Oh you boys, scotch is too much for me." Calleigh said, sounding bubbly.

"You and your fruity drinks." Ryan shot back.

"Scotch is too much for anyone. You sure you're going to be okay to drive, H?" Eric asked.

"Of course, Eric. When have you ever known me to drink to much?"

"Well, there was that one time, you know…" Eric replied, threatening to bring up the past.

"Eric." Horatio warned.

"Oh come on, H. It's not that bad of a story."

"Yeah, Horatio. I want to hear this." Ryan said, eyeing Horatio.

Horatio just sat there, glaring at Eric, knowing he couldn't stop him from telling the story.

"One night, I convinced Horatio to go with me and Speed to Club Ice."

"Horatio? At a club? Dressed the way he is?"

"Surprisingly enough, he had one pair of jeans, and a t-shirt."

"Really? Amazing." Ryan joked.

Horatio rolled his eyes, waiting for the worst to come.

"So after we got him dressed in some normal clothes, and got him to the club, he started to, you know, loosen up." Eric continued.

"Uh-huh."

"He had a couple drinks, but he was pretty much just standing around. Typical Horatio, right?"

"Yeah."

"So Speed and I brought him out to the dance floor. Well, after ten minutes of Horatio just swaying his hips, some chick comes up to him. Brings him a drink. Me and Speed weren't exactly paying attention, and Horatio was a bit…out of it from the Jäger bombs he'd just drank, so he downed whatever it was this girl gave him. Turns out, somebody had smuggled Absinthe in from Europe and was giving shots of it around the club."

"Horatio?" Ryan asked, sounding surprised.

"Um…" Horatio said, looking away, embarrassed.

"And that's when things started getting really bad for him. Speed and I turn around and he's just about getting it on, dancing with the same girl who gave him the drink. We just laughed. We couldn't believe Horatio was actually dirty dancing with some girl he didn't even know. So we just let him be, let him have all the fun he wanted. Because he so rarely did it, you know?"

"Yeah. Makes sense." Ryan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So a while later, we decided to take a break from dancing. We looked for Horatio in the crowd of people and he was just…gone. We ran outside, Speed went down the alleyway and I went down the street."

"And?"

"Well, we found him."

"Where?"

"Down the alleyway, playing tonsil hockey with some chick less than half his age."

"Good God! Horatio?!" Ryan almost yelled, shocked.

Horatio blushed very badly, not looking at any of them. He took another drink of scotch, hoping it'd help.

"Player, much?" Ryan asked in a tone that he shouldn't have used.

"I'd definitely had way to much to drink that night." Horatio replied, spinning his glass slowly.

"No kidding! We had to drag your ass back to the Hummer. And boy, was it hard to get you in there. You kept trying to go back and find that chick."

"Wow. Never thought I'd hear the day." Ryan smiled.

"Yes, well, I think we should all get back to our vehicles, and go home." Horatio said quietly.

"You're probably right, Horatio." Calleigh said, drinking the last of her mojito.

"Yeah, I've got…business to take care of at home." Eric said mischievously, causing Calleigh to frown a bit.

They finished their drinks, paid their tabs, and walked out of the bar. As Horatio slid into the backseat , his hand brushed Ryan's, sending jolts of electricity shooting through his body. He had to remind himself to breathe. He grabbed Ryan's hand, holding it tightly. Ryan looked at him speculatively. Horatio just brought his finger up to his lips.

"Seatbelts everyone!" Calleigh yelled, and started the Hummer.

As they got back to the lab, Horatio finally let Ryan's hand go. Calleigh parked, and they got out to say goodbye.

"Oh I'm beat. I can't wait to get home." Calleigh said as she handed the keys over to Horatio.

Ryan checked his watch.

"Got a hot date, Wolfeman?" Eric asked.

"You could say that." Ryan smirked.

"You're too funny, Ryan. Well, I'll see ya'll later." Calleigh smiled, and walked to her car.

"I got plans. I'll see you two tomorrow." Eric said, and rushed off.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Horatio." Ryan said, sounding seductive.

"Yes, it seems that way, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio replied, sounding just as seductive.

"You know, I think my car can stay here tonight, don't you?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

Horatio walked back to the Hummer, and got in, Ryan hopping in the passenger seat. Horatio put the Hummer in reverse, his arm resting on the console as he looked out the back window. Ryan set his hand on top of Horatio's, squeezing it lightly. Horatio smiled, putting the car into drive, and pulling out of the parking lot. Ryan snaked his hand up Horatio's arm, massaging his shoulders.

"You're so tense, Horatio. Why don't I—"

"Ryan, I'm driving."

"Right. Driving." Ryan said, dropping his hand into his lap.

Horatio looked at Ryan, reaching his hand over to his thigh, and gently rubbing it.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Horatio replied deviously.

Ryan smiled, setting his hand on top of Horatio's, slowly pushing it farther up his thigh. He slid it across his groin, Horatio took a deep breath in, pressing down on the gas pedal. He continued sliding Horatio's hand up his body, over his chest, and up to his face.

Horatio took a shaky breath in, "Ryan, we're almost to my house."

Ryan frowned and said, "If I have to."

Seconds later, Horatio pulled into his driveway and killed the engine. He and Ryan got out, and they walked up to his front door. Horatio unlocked the door, and they stepped inside. Ryan shut the door behind him, and Horatio crushed himself up against Ryan.

"Now, Mr. Wolfe, I have not been able to take advantage of you all day. Plus, after your little stunt in the locker room, I think I deserve some payback." Horatio said, his hot breath tickling Ryan's face.

"Well, feel free to take advantage of me, Lieutenant." Ryan said, lifting his eyebrows.

Horatio smiled, and eagerly pressed his lips against Ryan's. Horatio took Ryan's hands, pulling him away from the door, and over to the couch. Horatio pulled away, breathing in deeply.

"Now, how about that movie?" Horatio said softly.

"Of course."

"Have anything in mind?" Horatio asked, taking off his blazer and dropping it over the side of the couch.

"What do you have?"

"Well," Horatio said, walking over to a stand, "I have all of the Die Hards, Hitch, Tin Cup—"

"That one."

"Tin Cup?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Tin Cup it is. Great choice, by the way." Horatio said, smiling at Ryan as he took the movie out and put it in the DVD player.

Horatio walked back to the couch, and pulled Ryan into his arms. They fell back on the couch, together, laying there. Horatio locked his fingers wit h Ryan's, resting them on his stomach. Ryan looked at Horatio, and kissed him softly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ryan laughed lightly.

"No, I think you're amazing." Horatio smiled back.

"Horatio, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked a while later.

"Of course, Ryan." Horatio replied.

"Um, well, did anything ever…happen between you and Tim?"

"As in?" Horatio asked, yet he already knew exactly what Ryan meant.

"As in, like you and me."

Horatio closed his eyes, swallowing hard, memories resurfacing…good, and bad.

"…yes. It was one of those things that just…happens. I thought it was just sex. I didn't realize how much I cared for him until he…died."

"I'm sorry, Horatio." Ryan said softly, holding Horatio's hand tighter.

"It's…it's okay, Ryan. You help me to forget, you know. You make it better." Horatio replied, kissing the back of Ryan's neck.

Horatio kissed his neck again, and Ryan twisted over to face him. He smiled, and kissed the V where Horatio's shirt was open. Then he undid another button, kissing the newly exposed skin. He did this all the way down Horatio's chest and stomach, pushing the soft material of his collared shirt aside. Horatio pulled him back up, kissing his lips, and flipped over. Now he was the one in control.

"Horatio, you do realize we're missing the movie." Ryan said as Horatio kissed along Ryan's jaw.

"I've seen it...you've seen it." Horatio replied between kisses.

"Yeah, but—" Ryan started.

"Ryan." Horatio stopped kissing to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Ryan smiled and captured Horatio's lips with his own. Their tongues twined together, tasting, exploring. Horatio's knee came up between Ryan's legs, pushing into his groin. Ryan held Horatio's face in his hands, moaning as Horatio ground into him. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear the knock on the door.

Ryan moved to roll Horatio over, not realizing that there wasn't any couch left. They fell onto the floor with a thump, but even that didn't stop them. Ryan pulled back, sticking his tongue out, running it along Horatio's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh knew she probably shouldn't be going to Horatio's house this late. For all she knew, he'd be asleep. Seemed like that was the way he was. Standing outside his door, she finally convinced herself to knock. She stood there for a few moments, waiting for Horatio to answer his door, when she got a little worried.

"Don't overreact Calleigh." She told herself.

She still felt worried. Horatio was the kind of person who would run to the door. Then she heard the thump.

"Oh no." She whispered, turning the knob.

She stepped in quietly, softly shutting the door. Slowly, she walked over to Horatio's couch, the only thing obstructing her view of the living room. She peeked over the couch, expecting nothing.

"Oh my god, Horatio, I am so sorry." Calleigh said, covering her mouth. Calleigh hadn't expected Horatio to be lying on the ground, a woman on top of him.

Horatio and Ryan froze, and Ryan looked up, right into Calleigh's eyes.

"Oh…" She whispered, turning around, her head spinning. Ryan…and Horatio…together…on…the floor. Oh lord.

Horatio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking of what to say. Ryan stood up off to the side, sticking his hands in his pockets. Horatio stood up too, taking a small step towards a talking to herself Calleigh.

"Calleigh." Horatio said quietly.

Calleigh continued muttering to herself, using her fingers to point to imaginary things.

"Cal." Horatio replied a little louder

"Yeah?" Calleigh said sharply, turning around to face Horatio.

"Um…well, truth be told, this is what it looks like."

"I figured that."

"Calleigh, I have to know that I can trust you to…to keep this quiet." Horatio spoke softly, stepping closer to her.

"Of course, Horatio. I'm, uh, really sorry for…barging in like this." Calleigh replied, biting her lip nervously.

"It's okay. Would you like to stay for a glass of wine, and the rest of the movie?" Horatio asked.

"I should probably be going…"

"Cal, please?" Horatio replied, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes, Horatio Caine! Oh, alright. I suppose a glass of wine couldn't hurt."

"No, it couldn't."

Ryan fidgeted, and said, "I'll go make some popcorn and get the wine."

He quickly walked out of the living room, seeming upset.

"Oh, Horatio, look. I think he's nervous."

"He's not used to something like…this."

"I didn't think you were either. Until Tim, that is."

"Calleigh, me and Tim weren't…anything. It was just…"

"Sex?"

"You could say that."

"Well, it obviously isn't that way with you and Ryan. Besides, I like it. I always figured this was why Ryan never had a girlfriend. But you, Mr. Caine…well, I didn't know what to think with you."

"It's the way I am, Cal." Horatio replied, smiling, his hands resting on his hips.

"And I never realized you had so many freckles!" Calleigh laughed, poking his chest.

"About that…" Horatio said, clearing his throat and buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh calm down, I don't judge."

"Popcorn's ready." Ryan said, walking into the room, holding a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks Ryan," Calleigh smiled, sitting on the right edge of the couch, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Um, yeah. I'll be back with the wine and the glasses."

"Hey, I'll help you. You can't get it all by yourself, Ryan." Horatio said, walking after Ryan.

Calleigh laughed lightly to herself. It really was cute, and Horatio seemed…happy. It wasn't that Horatio had girls hanging off him, but when the occasional twenty something year old walked into the lab, searching for Horatio, it usually ended in her offering to make him dinner because he did something amazing for her. That's how Marisol happened, only she was Eric's dying sister who desperately wanted to get married before she died. Calleigh wondered how Horatio and Ryan…realized their feelings for each other.

"Here you go, Calleigh." Horatio said, setting a wine glass in front of her, then sitting next to her.

"Why thank you, Horatio." Calleigh smiled her big Louisiana smile.

Ryan sat next to Horatio, pouring Calleigh a glass, then Horatio, and then himself. By now the movie was half over, and still going , but they didn't mind. It was a long overdue movie night for the friends…just under somewhat awkward circumstances. Horatio reached for Ryan's hand, holding it tightly. He smiled at a still nervous Ryan, attempting to comfort him.

"Horatio." Ryan said quietly.

"Oh Ryan, I don't mind, really." Calleigh replied.

Ryan just sulked farther into the couch, trying to disappear. He felt lumpish, and Horatio's hand did nothing to help. Horatio looked over to Calleigh, eyebrow quirked, a huge grin on his face. She smiled back, nodding.

"Ryan…don't make me kiss you." Horatio said seductively.

"You wouldn't." Ryan replied, looking suspicious.

"Oh yes I would."

Horatio leaned towards Ryan as Ryan leaned back. Soon there was nowhere left for Ryan to go, and Horatio's face was centimeters from his. Horatio kissed him softly at first, and Ryan tried to pull away, his cheeks bright red from embarrassment. Soon, though, Ryan gave in to Horatio. The kiss deepened, their tongues indulging themselves in the deliciousness of each other's mouths.

Calleigh couldn't deny that just watching them kiss turned her on. She'd never seen two guys kiss before, and she'd never thought that the first time would be between her boss and colleague. When her lungs started to hurt, she realized she wasn't breathing. She swallowed hard, and decided to…remind them that she was here.

"Um, guys…I'm still…uh…" She tried, the words difficult.

Horatio pulled away from Ryan, looking sideways at Calleigh. He smiled, turning back to Ryan, and giving him a small kiss on the lips before sitting back upright.

"Sorry about that, Cal." Horatio smirked.

"At least Ryan seems a bit…less tense." Calleigh shrugged.

"That was so unfair, Horatio. What was I supposed to do? Push you away?" Ryan folded his arms, sitting upright, also.

"You liked it, and you know it." Horatio teased back.

"Of course I did."

"You boys are like peas in a pod, you know that?" Calleigh laughed, her accent thick.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and Horatio laughed along. They turned their attention back to the movie, and an hour later, after it was over, Calleigh stood up, finishing her glass of wine.

"Thanks for the movie, popcorn, and wine Horatio. It was great to hang out with you two." Calleigh said, setting her glass back on the coffee table.

"It was our pleasure." Horatio replied, standing up, Ryan behind him.

"Well that's no kidding. Sorry for, um, well 'interrupting' earlier."

"It's okay."

"I'll just be leaving so you guys can get back to…whatever." Calleigh smiled.

"Be careful going home, Calleigh." Ryan spoke softly from the other side of the couch.

"I will, Ryan."

"Thank you, Cal, for understanding." Horatio said.

"Horatio, you know me. Of course I understand. As long as you're both happy."

"I am, Calleigh. So happy. Ryan's wonderful."

"And Horatio's amazing." Ryan replied happily.

"I'm so happy for the two of you. And I'll always love you both, no matter what." Calleigh said, giving Ryan a hug, and then Horatio.

Horatio walked her over to the door, opening it for her. Before she went, however, she stopped just outside the doorway, outside of Ryan's earshot.

"Just be careful, Horatio."

"Calleigh, you don't think I know that? Trust me."

"Okay, Horatio. He's not like Tim, is he?"

"No, Cal, he's not. He's…so much more."

"Good, because I know you've been through a lot, but so has Ryan. I'll see you tomorrow…both of you." Calleigh replied, smiling at the last part.

"You too, Calleigh. Goodnight. Be careful." Horatio said, smiling back. Calleigh turned and walked to her car, and Horatio shut the door lightly. Racy thoughts crossed his mind as he realized he and Ryan were, once again, alone. He smirked, bolting the door.

"_Just in case."_ He thought to himself.

He grinned devilishly, turning to Ryan. He unbuttoned his shirt, pacing towards Ryan, but stopping just before he rammed into him.

Horatio growled, and lurched towards Ryan. Their lips connected, sparks sizzling everywhere. Ryan pushed Horatio's shirt down around his arms, Horatio's hands sliding under Ryan's. Horatio shoved Ryan back against the wall, smiling as he undid his cuffs, his shirt sliding to the floor. He stepped towards Ryan, kissing him softly, teasing him. Horatio put his hand on the wall, the other on Ryan's clothed chest, his face close to Ryan's.

"You have no idea how bad I want you right now." Horatio said gruffly.

"I'm all yours." Ryan whispered.

Horatio gripped his shoulders, turning him around as he went, so that Ryan was bent over the armrest of the couch. He held Ryan there, not letting him move an inch. He slid his right hand around to Ryan's zipper, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Horatio moved his hand inside Ryan's boxers, finding his shaft, and taking it in his hands, gently caressing it.

"Oh god…" Ryan moaned, gripping onto his thin strands of hair, needing something to hold onto.

Horatio smiled, moving a little faster. Taking his hand from Ryan's back, he undid his slacks, letting them slide to the floor. He pushed his boxers down in one quick motion, and slid Ryan's pants and boxers down too. He pushed inside of Ryan, still massaging his length.

"Uhhh." Ryan moaned as Horatio sunk deep inside of him.

Horatio pushed Ryan down against the sofa again, feeling the intense pleasure of being surrounded by him. He slid out carefully, and pushed back in, faster this time. He had to stop himself from orgasming right then from how good it felt. He leaned down, kissing Ryan's back softly, still thrusting into him.

"Ohhh." Horatio groaned softly, feeling himself coming close.

"Hora…tio…" Ryan said quietly, barely able to talk.

Horatio thrust harder, faster, wanting to pleasure Ryan as much as he possibly could. He moved his hand faster as Ryan's hand slipped back, caressing Horatio's arm. They were both so close…

"God, Horatio!" Ryan yelled, most likely waking the neighbors.

"Uh, Ryan…yes!" Horatio groaned.

They released as one, groaning and moaning their bliss, breathing heavily, unable to move. Ryan had an iron grip on Horatio's arm, and Horatio was still leaning on Ryan when he moved slightly, pulling out, causing Ryan to wince in pain.

Horatio noticed, and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"…No…No I'm fine. It's okay, Horatio." Ryan said back quietly.

"I think I hurt you. God, I…I'm sorry, Ryan." Horatio replied.

"No, really Horatio, I'm fi—" Ryan protested, sliding his pants completely off, but pulling his boxers back on.

"Ryan, come on, I know you better than that. Please, just let me help you." Horatio replied, pulling his boxers up too.

"Oh alright." Ryan finally gave in, yet still smiled.

"Good, now come on." Horatio smiled back, taking Ryan's hand in his.

He walked Ryan down the hall, through his bedroom, and into the beautiful master bathroom. Walk in shower, agate flooring, above counter sinks, a huge jetted tub, Horatio had it all.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked, wondering exactly what Horatio was up to.

Horatio, still holding Ryan's hand, lead him over to the jetted tub. Ryan smirked, liking where this was going. Horatio pulled Ryan close, giving him a searing kiss before sitting down on the tub's edge, turning the knobs. Water poured from the spout like a waterfall over a cliff, steaming as it went splashing into the tub. Ryan sat next to Horatio, taking his hands in his as they waited for the tub to fill. Horatio kissed Ryan softly, relishing this quiet moment. The kiss deepened, their tongues circling each other. Steam rose around them, spiraling through the room. Horatio groaned softly through the kiss, pulling away to shut the water off just before it reached the top.

Ryan smiled, "Close."

Horatio smiled back, pulling Ryan up as he stood. They dropped their boxers, and stepped in, the water near scalding hot, yet somehow perfect. Ryan lay on top of Horatio, the water almost keeping him floating. A calm, quiet sense floated through the still-steamy room.

"Mmm, this is amazing, Horatio." Ryan said softly, holding Horatio's hands in his.

"I know…I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ryan." Horatio replied, kissing Ryan's neck lightly.

"There's so much about you I didn't know…that I still don't know."

"I liked it that way, Ryan. The less people I was close to, the less I could hurt."

"You'll never hurt me, Horatio."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, whatever happens, it will never be you're fault. Never."

Horatio said nothing.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah"

"I promise. I'll always love you. No matter what."

"…me too, Ryan. Do you feel better?"

"Much. Especially when I'm in your arms."

"Same here, handsome." Horatio whispered.

They soaked in the tub, just holding each other, consumed in the moment. Nothing occurred, words needn't be exchanged. They both just…knew. They knew the love they felt for each other. They knew that nothing could ever come between it. They knew. They just knew.

*******************

Pruned and warm, Horatio and Ryan got out of the jetted tub. The water had just about gone cold as they nearly fell asleep together. They dried off, and walked into Horatio's bedroom, crawling under the comfortably sultry sheets. Ryan cuddled up next to Horatio, facing away from him as their bodies curved against the other. It was late, but not too late. Sleep called for them both, but they waited , wanting to say their last words before they were claimed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Horatio."

"Tomorrow morning. Mmm, did I put on coffee?" Horatio replied, his eyes closed as he felt Ryan's warm body.

"Yes, yes you did. I remember."

"Good. We'll need it."

"Oh yeah…"

"I love you, Ryan." Horatio whispered.

"I love you too, Horatio." Ryan whispered back, just before he drifted off to sleep.

Neither dreamed that night. Neither needed to. Reality was finally better.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan woke the next morning, cuddling down deeper into Horatio's embrace, not wanting to get up. The clock read 6:30 A.M. and it was time to get up. They needed to be to the lab by 7:00. But the thought wasn't exactly registering with Ryan, especially as Horatio started kissing farther and farther down his back.

"Uhhh, Horatio…It's…" Ryan tried, succumbing to Horatio's actions.

Horatio continued down, moving around to the front as Ryan turned over. He kissed Ryan's length softly, licking, but not taking it in his mouth. Teasing him, Horatio worked his way back up to Ryan's awaiting mouth.

Ryan, not wanting to, pulled away, "Horatio, we've got to get ready."

Horatio frowned slightly, pouting a bit, "Oh fine…if we have to."

Ryan kissed him fully, breathing in his scent. Horatio's hand crept lower, stealthily. Ryan realized where this was all going, and pulled back, wanting to laugh.

"Horatio, if I didn't know you better, I'd swear…"

"You know, you really shouldn't swear. It's bad taste." Horatio chuckled.

"Horatio Caine, you know what I meant."

"Of course I did. I'm just playing with you. You know, if you'd let me, I could play with you in a different way…" Horatio replied seductively, raising his eyebrows.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and moved away from Horatio, into the bathroom where he pulled on his boxers. He came back out to see a smiling Horatio on the bed, head propped up by his left hand, his right arm in front of him, stretched out, beckoning for Ryan.

"Horatio, it's 6:47. You better get ready, or you're going to be late…without a ride." Ryan threatened.

Horatio frowned again, realizing he wouldn't be able to get away with this type of behavior…at least, not until that night, or sooner if he could work something out. He stood up, grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer, pure black with silhouetted boxes, and pulled them on. He hurried with his dressing, so they could stop at Ryan's condo before going to the lab so Ryan could change. He walked out into the living room just as Ryan pushed a cup of coffee into his hands.

"I thought you'd need this."

"Mmm, thank you," Horatio replied, taking a sip, "it's delicious."

"Yes it is." Ryan said, finishing his cup.

"Are you ready to bring in the uncle and brother today?" Horatio asked, trying to hurry with his coffee.

"Of course. I'll talk to Frank today. I'm sure we'll have both of them by the afternoon."

"Who do you want?"

"You." Ryan replied alluringly.

"Ryan."

Ryan laughed, "Okay, okay. Um, I guess I'll take the uncle."

"So I get the ass? Great." Horatio replied, setting himself up for a perfect quip from Ryan.

"Hell yeah you get the ass. My ass."

"And I thought I was bad." Horatio smirked, drinking the last of his coffee.

"Oh you are, Mr. Caine. I'm just worse."

"Let's go." Horatio replied, smiling, grabbing his keys, badge, gun, and sunglasses. He reached for Ryan's hand, but then pulled away, realizing they were about to go outside.

"You know, Horatio…" Ryan said quietly.

Horatio didn't reply. Instead he looked a bit sternly at Ryan, and continued out the door. They stopped at Ryan's quickly, Ryan changing into an almost perfect replica suit of Horatio's, only a purple shirt instead of green, and then drove off to the lab.

*******************

Horatio pulled up in one of the last available parking spots, just after 7:00 A.M. He slid his sunglasses on, shut the Hummer off, and leaned over into a delicious kiss from Ryan. Horatio's hand cupped Ryan's cheek, holding him there as Ryan's hand slipped through his hair. As much as they didn't want to pull away from each other, the minutes were ticking by, and they were already late. Horatio pulled back carefully, smiled, and kissed Ryan again. Ryan laughed at the whole moment, pulling back to breathe.

"What are you laughing at?" Horatio asked, starting to laugh a bit himself.

"Just that fact that we're in a department Hummer, in the lab parking lot, making out. It's hilarious if you think about it. Not to mention that anyone could see us."

"Doesn't that excite you?" Horatio replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes it does. It's just kinda funny though. I never thought I'd find myself here, in this position. Especially with you. It's so…unexpected. And I love it."

"I love it too, Ryan," Horatio said, glancing at the clock, "and as much as I love the hilarity of this amazing moment with you, we're late."

"Alright, Horatio." Ryan said, reaching over for one last kiss.

Horatio's lips met his fully, taking everything in. It was a kiss that could endure their eight hour shift, but both knew it wouldn't be their last before the day was out. They wouldn't even be able to make it till lunch. And as they walked into the lab together, nobody seemed to notice. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention as Horatio's hand casually, yet seductively, brushed Ryan's. They stepped into the elevator together, Horatio pressing the second floor button, Ryan looking over and smiling at Horatio as the elevator doors slid shut.

********************

"_Just hold on,"_ Horatio thought to himself, controlling his urge to throw himself at Ryan.

It was only seconds before he could fight it no longer. As soon as the doors were closed, Horatio thrust himself upon Ryan, unable to contain himself. He smashed his lips against Ryan's, as if it'd been years since their last kiss. Their hands, holding each other's faces; their bodies, writhing together against the elevator wall; their tongues, carousing in the other's taste; with these two, kissing didn't involve just the lips.

Before they could do much more, however, a deep grinding sound emanated from above, and the elevator shook hard, nearly tossing Horatio and Ryan's bodies to the floor, and stopped. An alarm sounded, just a short ringing, then quit. Horatio's eyes scanned the small, ten-person elevator, still clinging to Ryan.

"Horatio…does this mean, what I think it means?" Ryan asked.

Horatio looked back at Ryan, "I believe it does, Mr. Wolfe…I believe it does."

"Kiss me, Horatio." Ryan whispered.

"With pleasure." Horatio replied, running his lips along Ryan's, then capturing them.

They were just getting caught up in the steamy moment when Horatio's cell phone rang abruptly. Horatio sighed, letting go of Ryan with one hand, and grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" Horatio replied shortly.

"Hey there, handsome. Where are you and your little lover? Late start this morning?" Calleigh answered thickly in her Southern belle accent.

"Hey Cal, we're, um, in the elevator. The…stuck elevator."

"Damn it. I was hoping that wasn't you two. Rick's having a fit outside the doors. Hold on, let me ask him what's going on."

Horatio looked to Ryan, smiling, inching closer to him until their lips were nearly touching. Horatio twisted his head slightly, kissing softly along Ryan's jaw line, and farther down his neck.

"Horatio? Horatio? Where'd you go?" Calleigh asked into the phone.

Ryan's hand snaked up, and pulled the cell away from Horatio's ear. Horatio was almost on his knees now, unbuttoning Ryan's shirt, kissing and caressing his chest.

Ryan cleared his throat, stifling groans, "Hey Calleigh, it's…me."

"Ryan…where'd Horatio go?" Calleigh asked, smiling through the phone.

"He's, um, a little busy right now."

"Goodness, you two. Well, Rick tells me that the elevators stopped because of a faulty wire, and the maintenance guy's called in sick today. We're trying to get a hold of another one, but it looks like you two might be in there for a while."

"How long's a while…Calleigh." Ryan replied, stopping a moan from escaping his lips as Horatio unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

"I'm not sure, Ryan. A couple hours, max."

"A lot can happen in a couple hours." Ryan smiled down at Horatio.

"I hate to break it to you, Ryan, but that elevators not the sturdiest thing around. You and Horatio go…horsing around to much and the whole thing could come crashing down."

"Calleigh, we're twenty feet in the air. What's it going to matter?" Ryan replied seriously, causing Horatio to stop.

"It's going to matter when the elevator falls, the doors open, and you two are caught with your pants down."

"Calleigh, there's more than one way—" Ryan started, but Calleigh cut in.

"Ryan, I'm stopping you right there. What you and Horatio do in that stuck elevator is your business, however you do it. Just, for the sake of both of you, be careful."

"You sound just like Horatio." Ryan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Because Horatio knows what could happen. Now, you two go on and have your fun. I'll keep you updated." Calleigh replied, her tone lightening.

"Alright. Bye Calleigh." Ryan said, and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Horatio asked, still on his knees.

"Calleigh doesn't want us to get caught with our pants down, so to speak."

"Like that's going to happen." Horatio replied, standing up and pulling Ryan close.

"That's what I kept trying to tell her." Ryan whispered, kissing Horatio's cheek.

"Just forget about Calleigh…" Horatio drifted, Ryan's kisses moving downwards.

"I already have." Ryan said, unbuttoning Horatio's sage green shirt.

Horatio leaned back against the bar, holding on with his hands as Ryan kissed and licked his stomach. He slowly undid Horatio's slacks, and let them fall loosely to the floor. He pulled Horatio's boxers down, taking him in his mouth. Horatio groaned sharply, loudly, forgetting they were in a not so soundproof elevator.

********************

"Hey Cal!" Eric said, happy as always to see Calleigh.

"Hello Eric." Calleigh smiled, putting her cell away as Eric walked up to her.

"What's going on?"

"Elevator's broke."

"Ugh, great. Guess we'll have to take the stairs when we get a call out."

"So there's no new cases yet?"

"Actually, no. Cooper surprisingly traced an IP address back to a Mark Simmons. Turns out, he was the distributer. It's a new kind of porn, people get off from seeing people get killed. It's pretty fu—"

"Delko! Duquesne! Why the hell aren't you somewhere?!" Stetler interrupted.

"Um, we don't have any cases right now, Rick. We're concerned about the people in the elevator." Calleigh replied calmly.

"Well find a case! Screw the people in…" Rick faded as he stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Thank god." Eric said, glad Stetler was gone.

"That's no kidding."

Suddenly, Shakira's "My Hips Don't Lie" rang out, emanating from Eric's pocket. His face flushed, he looked quite embarrassed as he reached for it.

"Nice ringtone, Eric." Calleigh smirked.

Eric rolled his eyes, and answered, "Delko."

"Eric, it's Frank, I'm out at 55th and Palm. We got a drive by, two Mala Noches."

"Alright Frank, Calleigh and I'll be there."

"See ya, Delko." Frank hung up.

Eric closed his cell phone, putting it back in his pocket. Calleigh's head cocked to one side, questioningly.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Drive by at 55th and Palm. Two Mala Noches. Not so much of a biggie."

"Gangs killing gangs. No win, no loss."

"Yeah, I know. Still, at least it's not innocent citizens."

"True." Calleigh smiled.

Eric smiled back, looking right into Calleigh's eyes, feeling the incessant urge to kiss her. Before he could, however, a slightly muffled groan flowed up the elevator shaft.

"What was that?" Eric asked, awed, walking right up to the closed elevator doors.

"Um…" Calleigh replied, biting her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

Another groan came up the tunnel, louder this time, allowing Eric to hear it perfectly. He laughed, trying to conceal it, and doing a poor job.

"Oh my god, Calleigh. You've gotta hear this! I wonder who's in there." Eric smiled widely.

"Right, Eric, maybe we should…"

"Cal, come on. You have to admit—"

"Yes, Eric, I know. Now, can we please go?" Calleigh asked, just trying to get Eric away from the doors.

"Whatever Calleigh," Eric said, falling into step beside Calleigh as she walked away, "all I know is that someone's getting luhhhh-cky."

"You don't even know the half of it." Calleigh whispered under her breath.

********************

"Ryan," Horatio breathed in sharply.

"Mmmm, yes…Horatio?" Ryan said quietly, licking the tip.

"Ohhh god." Horatio said leaning his head back against the elevator wall, his eyes half closed, consumed in ecstasy.

Ryan chuckled lightly, taking Horatio back in his mouth; going down hard, coming back up slowly, softly. Ryan closed his hands over Horatio's white knuckles, gripping the elevator bar, rubbing them. Horatio groaned, feeling Ryan's mouth, Ryan's hands, and nothing else. He felt himself coming closer…closer to…

"Ryan," Horatio moaned through gritted teeth.

Ryan pulled away, flicking his tongue across the top of Horatio's length, smiling, and moving his way up to Horatio's mouth. What a tease. Horatio kissed him back, breathing out into Ryan's mouth, nearly exhausted.

"Damn…" Horatio whispered, leaning his forehead on Ryan's.

"You deserved it." Ryan whispered back, holding Horatio's hands in his.

"Mmm, thank you." Horatio smiled.

"You're absolutely welcome, handsome."

Ryan kissed his lips softly, threatening to send Horatio into a frenzy. They were drowning in they're own moment when the elevator gave a sudden jerk, much like the first one, except it started moving. Horatio pulled back, eyes wide, bending down to pull his slacks up quickly. The two barely had enough time to get their shirts and pants redone before the elevator doors opened to a first smiling, then completely confused looking Eric.


	8. Chapter 8

"…Wolfe?...H?..." Eric said.

"Morning, Eric." Horatio smiled, very happy from him and Ryan's stint in the elevator.

"Um, morning?" Eric replied, questioningly.

"You okay Delko?" Ryan asked, attempting to follow Horatio passed Eric.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I think." Eric said, still completely confused. Maybe the elevator was fixed before he got back and Horatio and Ryan were just coming up in the elevator?

"Great. Well, have a good day, Delko." Ryan smiled, wiping his mouth.

"Right." Eric replied, his eyes following Ryan as he disappeared into Horatio's office.

Eric walking into the elevator, pressed the basement button, and leaned back against the elevator wall. In the light, he noticed fingerprints along the wall and bar.

"What am I doing?." Eric asked himself, opening his kit.

He pressed the stop button, and an alarm went off, just as it had when the elevator broke. He pulled out some dusting powder and a camel hair brush. He carefully dusted first the wall along the bar. Towards the middle he found two entire hand prints. Next he dusted the middle of the bar, near where the hand prints on the wall were. He found a couple juicy prints there too.

"Okay…so, somebody was on their knees…and the other one was probably standing up," Eric laughed, "can you say blow job?"

Eric put the prints in his kit and pressed the "go" button, and the elevator started moving back down towards the basement. As soon as he was done with the car the two Mala Noches were in, he was off to the print lab.

"Calleigh's gonna love this." Eric said to himself, stepping into the basement.

********************

"Come here, you." Horatio smiled, pulling Ryan into a soft, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Ryan whispered, pulling away, looking deep into Horatio's eyes.

"And I love you, too."

Horatio kissed Ryan again, his hands caressing Ryan's back, his hair falling over his closed eyes. Ryan slid his tongue along the inside of Horatio's mouth, grazing his cheek, his tongue, his teeth; his hands clasped around Horatio's neck. If Calleigh hadn't of walked in right at that moment, they could have kept going forever.

"Oh lord, I'm sorry boys." Calleigh replied, biting her lip.

They pulled apart, Horatio's cheeks bright red, and Ryan clearing his throat, looking away; yet they were still locked in each other's embrace.

"Um, sorry, Calleigh." Horatio replied, not wanting to let go of Ryan…and still not letting go of Ryan.

"It's fine. I just keep forgetting to knock."

"More like we keep forgetting to hear." Ryan smiled, as Horatio looked back at him. They stared at each other, smiling, not talking, forgetting about Calleigh.

"Uh…" Calleigh said, somewhat embarrassed.

Horatio looked away, asking, "So what did you need, Ms. Duquesne?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Eric and I are working on a case, two Mala Noches dead, drive-by, most likely the Las Cobras."

"Okay, good. Keep me updated."

"Definitely. So, uh, how was the elevator?" Calleigh asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"It was…fantastic." Horatio replied, grinning widely. Calleigh only gave a questioning look.

"Let's just say I _almost_ repaid Horatio for everything he's done for me." Ryan laughed slightly.

"Oh yes you did." Horatio replied kissing Ryan.

"God, you two are just adorable. Well, I've got to go find Eric. He said something about prints."

"Okay, just keep me updated, Cal."

"Got it, Horatio. Bye you two." Calleigh replied, and walked out the door.

"No case for us yet." Ryan said.

"Mmm, you're right. I guess we'll just have to sit here and wait for a call out."

"Don't you think they'll miss us?"

"Never. Nobody will even notice."

"I like the sound of that." Ryan leaned close to Horatio's lips, slipping his tongue out and running it along them lightly. He carefully unbuttoned Horatio's shirt, sliding his hands along his chest, caressing him. Horatio shuddered under his touch. Horatio breathed in deeply, pulling his cell out of his pocket, and shutting it off.

"I suggest you do the same." Horatio whispered seductively.

"Whatever you want." Ryan smiled back, turning his cell off too.

It wouldn't have mattered if the mayor of Miami was murdered. The only one who knew where they were was Calleigh, and she wasn't telling a soul.

********************

Eric sat in the print lab, scanning the prints he found in the elevator. He started with the ones on the bar, they had the best points. He ran it through AFIS, and pushed himself away from the desk, grabbing his cell phone. He texted Calleigh to come down to the print lab.

She replied with, "Be there in ten."

"Ten minutes is enough. Besides, she'll be happy I got a print off this car that didn't match the victims." Eric said to himself.

He was flipping through his contacts when the computer beeped, signaling a match had been found. He set the cell phone down, and stood up, walking to the computer. It read, "Horatio Caine, CSI Level 3, Lieutenant."

"Whoa! Horatio? Damn, what a freaking player." Eric laughed, shaking his head, disbelieving.

Now Eric just had to see who was polishing Horatio's knob. He ran the second set, the ones from the wall, and stood there waiting for the computer, smiling. The computer beeped, and a second later the screen read, "Ryan Wolfe, CSI Level 3."

"What the hell?" Eric said, his jaw dropping.

This couldn't be right. Horatio was standing up, holding on to the bar…and Ryan was down on his knees…hands on the wall…

"Maybe he dropped something?" Eric said aloud.

But if Horatio or Ryan dropped something, and Ryan was picking it up…why would Ryan's hands be on the wall? Maybe when the elevator stopped, it shook, and threw Ryan to his knees in front of Horatio? But that would mean that before the elevator stopped, Horatio and Ryan were very…very close to each other. No, never, not in a million years. The elevator jolted, and threw Ryan to the floor in front of Horatio. So then where did the sounds come from?

"Hey there lover boy. You wanted me here?" Calleigh asked, leaning in on the door frame.

Eric's eyes widened, and he pushed the thought out of his head.

He twisted his head, smiling, " Oh hey, Cal. Yeah. I found a print."

"Is that the match?" Calleigh asked walking closer.

Eric panicked, and closed the window as quickly as possible, "Um, no. That was something else."

"Oh…okay. So where's the print?"

"Right here," Eric said, rolling over to pick the print up.

"And it's not one of the victim's?"

"Nope, already checked. I was just getting ready to run it through AFIS."

"Alright, let's do this." Calleigh smiled down at Eric.

Eric hoped to god Calleigh hadn't seen Ryan's face and name. He hated to say it, but Calleigh's mouth got real big when she had a lot to drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio lay on his red couch, Ryan curled against him in his arms. They were sleeping soundly, spent, their clothes loosely on. After they'd finished, they'd tiredly turned their cells back on, and collapsed on the couch. A buzzing noise woke Horatio from his dreamless sleep. He blinked repeatedly, and got up, trying not to wake Ryan.

He cleared his throat, and answered a gruff, "Hello?"

"Horatio, it's Frank. I got a call out to the Glades. I'm already here. Female, mid thirties, face down, and a gun shot wound to the back of the head. She was found on the side of the road by a couple a kids going fishing."

"Yeah, okay. Ryan and I'll be out there." Horatio replied, sleep clogging his voice.

"You okay, H? You sound like you been sleepin'."

"I'm fine, Frank. I'll see you in a few."

"Got it, Horatio." Frank replied.

Horatio shut his cell phone, and set it down, walking over to Ryan's still-sleeping body. Horatio kissed butterfly kisses on his face, Ryan's eye's fluttering open.

"Mmmuhhh?" Ryan moaned, still half asleep.

"Come on handsome. We got a call out to the Glades."

"Uggghhh…Horatio…" Ryan said, burying his face in the couch.

"Please, Ryan?" Horatio whispered.

"Fine," Ryan said, turning back to Horatio, smiling, "but not before I get a kiss."

"Mmm, of course." Horatio smiled back, and kissed Ryan fully on the lips. Ryan's hand snaked back around Horatio's neck, pulling him in farther.

"Mmmm, wait…" Horatio said, moving back, "Ryan, we have to go."

"Oh alright." Ryan sighed, standing up, and fixing his clothes.

Horatio tucked his shirt in, redid his pants, and grabbed his blazer that was strewn across room in their…rush. Ryan stood up, kissed Horatio again, and walked out, taunting Horatio to follow him. Horatio smiled coyly, grabbing both cells, and walked out of the office.

Ryan unlocked the Hummer and checked the back for the kits. Both there, good. Horatio came up behind him, and stole the keys, shaking his finger at Ryan.

"Uh-uh. I'm driving." Horatio teased.

"All the better. I'll have two hands and you'll have none."

Horatio just rolled his eyes, and got in the front seat, starting the Hummer. Ryan climbed into the passenger seat, and Horatio handed him his cell phone.

"Forget something?" Horatio asked.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm just glad…that you're here with me." Horatio looked over, smiling slyly.

"Same here, Horatio." Ryan replied, his left hand resting on Horatio's right.

********************

"And the winner is…" Eric said, just after the computer beeped, Calleigh at his side, "Carlos Santoya."

"Hmm, where have I hear that name before?" Calleigh asked.

"He's the second in command of the Las Cobras. Perfect."

"Yes it is. I'll go find Frank and bring him in. You stay here and write the report, okay?"

"Of course, Calleigh. Be careful, you know how those Cobras can be." Eric replied, worry for her in his voice.

"I will Eric," Calleigh said, stopping in the frame of the door, "thanks for caring."

"You're welcome Calleigh." Eric smiled, and she walked out.

Eric watched her walk away, thinking, "What am I going to do?"

*******************

"Eric." Horatio said, walking through the door of the print lab.

"Hey H." Eric replied, looking up from his just finished report.

"I need you to run some prints for me."

"Got it, let me see them." Eric said, reaching out.

Horatio handed him the prints, standing back, hands on his hips, waiting.

"H?"

"I'll just wait, Eric. I've got nowhere else to be." Horatio replied.

"Okay."

Eric scanned the print the first set of prints into the computer and started running it through AFIS.

"So…H…how's your life?" Eric asked somewhat awkwardly.

"It's great, Eric." Horatio replied, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, got a lady?"

"…You could say that."

"Ladies? And I thought I was bad. You're such a player, Horatio."

Horatio only looked down, smiling. The computer beeped, "Gerald Jensen" and his picture was on the screen.

"Wonderful." Horatio said softly.

"That's an…interesting word, H."

Horatio didn't reply, but instead shot a sideways glance at Eric. Horatio's cell phone buzzed, and he reached for it, stepping away from the computer. Horatio saw that it was Ryan, smiling widely.

"Caine." Horatio said with a touch of happiness.

"Hello Mr. Caine. It's Mr. Wolfe. I have some _wonderful_ news for you."

"Hmm?"

"The DNA is a match to a guy named Gerald Jensen. He's got a prior for assault."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now, I think I deserve a little something for being away from you for so long."

"And what did you have in mind?" Horatio replied somewhat seductively.

*********************

Eric couldn't believe his ears when he heard Horatio say that. He was usually so…monotonous. This was insane. The person on the other end spoke for a few minutes, Horatio's face getting all the redder, acting more and more flustered by the passing seconds. Eric could tell he wanted to get out of the room.

"_Why isn't he just leaving then?"_ Eric though to himself.

Finally Horatio spoke, "Not now…ahh—"

Horatio's eyes got really wide, his mouth open slightly. Eric was completely confused now. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. Maybe it was one of those ladies?

Horatio chuckled a bit, "Okay, Okay…later tonight, alright? Okay, I can't wait. Trust me, I can't. Okay…" Horatio said, but then whispered, "I love you."

He shut his cell phone, laying it on the table, turning to Eric.

"I am so sorry, Eric." Horatio said, still blushing.

"It's fine, H. Ready for the second set?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They scanned and searched the second set of prints and it turned out to be Marc Jensen, Gerald's brother.

"Well these two just went at this poor woman." Eric said angrily.

"Yes they did, Eric, and I'm going to find them and make them pay."

"Definitely." Eric replied, disgusted.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Horatio."

Horatio strode out, forgetting his cell phone. Perfect opportunity for Eric to do some more snooping.

"Now, let's see who was getting Horatio all worked up." Eric smiled, not expecting a single thing.

He flipped open the cell and pressed the "send" button, viewing all of the received calls. The first one on the list read " 'Wolfe' 2 min. 36 sec. 1:29 P.M."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Eric said, mouth hanging.

Eric shut the cell phone, slammed it down on the table, and stalked out of the prints lab. He wasn't sure if Calleigh would know what was going on, but he was going to ask her anyway.

********************


	10. Chapter 10

"Calleigh Duquesne!" Eric yelled angrily, grabbing Calleigh by the arm just as she walked out of the lab elevator.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked, completely lost.

"I've got some questions. And you're going to answer them whether you want to or not." Eric replied.

Calleigh just looked puzzled as Eric pulled her into a supply closet, locking the door behind him.

"Now, first things first. What the _HELL_ is going on with Horatio and Ryan?"

"Um, I don't know what you mean, Eric." Calleigh did her best to lie.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Calleigh!" Eric said, his voice escalating two octaves.

"Okay, okay, okay! You have to promise NOT to tell ANYBODY though. Okay?"

"Calleigh…I promise. You know me."

"Okay, well don't let them know that you know…or that I told you but…" Calleigh stalled. Eric looked at her sternly.

She took a deep breath, "HoratioandRyanaretogether…sorta."

"Say what? I couldn't even understand that, you said it so fast."

"Horatio…and Ryan are…together…sorta." Calleigh replied, straining to get the words out. Eric said nothing, his face twisted in shock and confusion.

"Look Eric, I don't expect you to understand, being a guy and all…but Horatio just…and Ryan…" Calleigh couldn't finish.

"So you're saying that Horatio and Ryan are…gay?"

"…yes."

Eric stood there for a minute, mulling things over in his head. There wasn't anything wrong with that. Nah, it was cool. He was cool with it.

Eric's face calmed, a smile on his face he said, "Horatio and Ryan are gay. Cool. I'm not so confused anymore. And that explains a whole hell of a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I kinda dusted the elevator, because I wanted to know who was scoring, and what I found…surprised me."

"Yeah…"

"You know, I always though Horatio'd be the one in con—"

"Eric! Please," Calleigh interrupted, memories coming back, "he usually is. Um, I accidentally walked in…once."

"While they were…?" Eric's mouth twitched.

"No, just…while they were watching a movie…except not watching a movie. Just kinda…on the floor."

"Right."

"So, what other 'investigative' acts did you perform?" Calleigh asked, smiling now.

"Ha, well Horatio got a call while he was in the fingerprint lab with me and let's just say it flustered him quite a bit, so I decided to see if it was one of his lady friends."

"No lady about that, huh?"

"That one really shocked me. He set his phone down and walked off without it, in search of good old Wolfe man I'm guessing now, and so I looked at his received calls and Ryan was numero uno."

"I'm just so glad you're taking this well."

"Ah, nothing I can do about it. As long as they're happy. That's something I haven't seen Horatio in a while."

"Well I know Ryan has helped…a lot. You'd be surprised what we didn't know about Horatio, Eric. Ryan hasn't told me everything…but we should have done something. We should have talked to him, asked him if he was okay. Instead, we just ignored him…almost to the point…"

"And Wolfe just…"

"I guess there's something about him. Something that Horatio really loves and trusts."

"Yeah."

Calleigh sighed, "Come on, Eric, let's get out of here. It's stuffy and it smells like—"

"Old, disgusting, sitting-in-a-locker-for-ages nacho cheese sauce."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, when I was a freshmen, I left nacho cheese sauce in my locker from first trimester to the end of the year. It was _bad_."

"Remind me never to eat nachos again." Calleigh said, looking disgusted as she and Eric walked out of the supply closet, and nearly running into Horatio and Ryan.

"Oh! Hey Horatio…and Ryan." Calleigh said, faking surprise.

"Cal?" Ryan questioned, looking confused as to why she and Eric just came out of a supply closet together.

"Hey guys…"Eric smiled a bit too fake.

"Are you two okay?" Horatio asked the pair.

"Fine!" They answered in unison. They looked at each other, then to Horatio and Ryan, and took off.

"That was just about the weirdest thing I ever saw." Horatio said, confounded.

"What _is_ the weirdest thing you've ever seen?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Um, you, about five minutes ago in my office." Horatio smiled back widely.

"_THAT_ was an accident." Ryan blushed.

"A very…good accident that I'm going to remember forever and use it later on you as collateral."

"Ooh, you are _so_ naughty, Horatio Caine." Ryan whispered as he and Horatio hurried home for the end of the day.

********************

"Drinks?" Eric asked Calleigh, as they were walking out to the parking lot, arm in arm.

"Sounds great, Eric." Calleigh smiled back.

"…I'm glad you told me, Calleigh."

"Well, I'm glad you understand."

"It's not like it's any big deal. They're happy. I'm not going to stand in the way of love." Eric replied, walking Calleigh over to his car.

"Yeah, me neither. It's kinda cute, too." Calleigh laughed.

"Um…"

"Sorry, Eric." Calleigh said, breaking away from him to get in the passenger's seat.

Eric just shrugged his shoulders, and smiled, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car. They drove in silence, both contemplating things. Things like Horatio and Ryan, their cases…each other. Eric pulled up to Mugsy's, parked, and they both walked in together, arms brushing, both knowing what they felt for each other, yet still to shy to do anything about it. They ordered their drinks, both mojitos, and sat down at a table.

"So Eric…"

"So Calleigh…"

They both smiled, blushed, and looked down at their drinks, stirring them slowly.

"So how'd you find out?" Eric asked, still looking at his drink.

"Well, one night, after Ryan told me that I should just try talking to Horatio, I decided to go over. I knocked, and nothing. So I stood there, and got worried. Then I heard a thud, and thinking maybe something was happening to Horatio, I burst through the door. I looked around, and saw nothing, so I walked to the couch and peeked over it…"

"And?"

"And at first I thought it was some chick on top of Horatio. You know, those twenty-year-olds who are always hanging off of him at the lab."

"Uh-huh. Kinda weird, I didn't think younger women would find Horatio…attractive."

"I'm sure their just attracted to his badge. You know how that goes with badge bunnies."

Eric chuckled, raising his eyebrows, "Oh, yes I do, Ms. Duquesne. Anyways…"

"Anyways, Ryan looks up, and I realize it's not a chick."

"Oh man, I would pay to hear what was going through their minds at that moment."

"Their faces said it all. Ryan gets up off of Horatio, sticks his hands in his pockets, and stares at his feet. Poor thing, looked so embarrassed. But Horatio, he got right to the point. After that though, the three of us watched a movie, ate some popcorn, and drank some wine. It was pretty nice."

"And where was I?" Eric asked, looking hurt.

"Eric, trust me, I don't think you'd want to be there. I mean, I was cool with it—"

"So you were just sitting there and they were all up on each other?!" Eric replied, shocked.

"No! Of course not. This is Horatio we're talking about here. However, Ryan was still a bit shy so Horatio…loosened him up."

"As in?"

"How would you make a girl feel comfortable around your friends?"

"Hmm, well, I think I'd take her hand, tell her it was okay."

"And if that didn't work?"

Eric's face changed to a softer, more romantic one, and he clasped his hands over Calleigh's for dramatic effect, his voice like that of Romeo's, "Then I'd kiss her softly, slowly, having her melt into my kiss. She'd forget there was anybody else there, as if it was just me and her. Then I'd pull away, teasing her, and smile."

Calleigh laughed, "You got it."

"That's what happened?" Eric asked.

"Almost exactly."

"Well then…how was that for you?" Eric replied, quirking his eyebrows.

"Oh…you know…" Calleigh replied, looking away.

"Calleigh Duquesne! Intruding on them much?"

"I just couldn't look away okay! I'm sorry."

"Ah, I'm just kidding with you, Cal. You know that."

"Eric, what am I going to do with you?"

"…What are you going to do with me, Cal?" Eric replied in all seriousness.

"Eric?"

"Calleigh…there's something we need to talk about."

"Do you mean…us?"

"Yeah. Us." Eric replied, somewhat somberly.

"Well you know how I feel about you, Eric."

"And you know how I feel about you."

"But...work relationships…"

Eric coughed, "_HORATIO _and _RYAN_."

"Shhh! Eric, okay, okay, I know."

"Calleigh…I have feelings for you."

"And I have feelings for you, Eric." Calleigh replied quietly.

"Then shouldn't we do something about it?" Eric said, his lips curling up into a smile.

"What do you suggest?"

"Nothing that involves Mugsy's."

"My house?" Calleigh smiled back.

"Your house."

They pushed their chairs back, dropped a few bills on the table, and left Mugsy's, grins plastered on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?" Ryan answered his cell phone as he and Horatio drove home.

"Ryan, sweetie, it's your mother. The whole family's in town and I want you here. And don't forget Hanukkah! It's getting close and you're staying here for all eight days, right?"

"Hey, Mom…um, okay. I'll be there. Yeah, I haven't forgotten."

"Great darling. Oh! And you know, I want you to have a nice girlfriend over for Hanukkah. I'm tired of you being all alone. Promise me, you'll have somebody over for Hanukkah?"

"…Mom…"

"Ryan, don't go there with me. You know what, if you're hiding her, why don't you just bring her over tonight."

"No, Mom. There's nobody…yet…"

"Well it's good you added that yet. Ryan you know it's custom in our family to find a nice young lady to settle down with. Have some kids with. Just promise me that on Hanukkah you won't come alone."

Ryan thought about that. All she said was to not come alone. Besides, if he wanted to be really daring, he'd just tell them…tell them about him and Horatio. He'd still have to convince Horatio…but he had a few "tricks" up his sleeve that could help him with that.

"Okay Mom…I promise."

"Good sweetie. I love you. See you in a few."

"Okay, love you too. Bye Mom." Ryan replied, hanging up his phone.

"Family troubles?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, they're such a pain."

"Least their still around…" Horatio replied somberly.

"Oh, Horatio, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's okay, Ryan. I understand."

"Well, looks like I'm not going to be with you tonight."

"Why?"

"Family dinner."

"Oh…okay. Do you need me to drop you off?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, handsome. Where's it at?"

"324 N. Fisher Lane."

"What exactly were you promising?" Horatio replied, intrigued.

"Um…"

"Ryan."

"My mom wants me to bring somebody to Hanukkah. You know, Jewish Christmas. I'm not really religious, but Mom and Dad are and always want me to stay all eight days with them. Usually I just go for dinner on the eighth night. That's when she wants me to bring some one."

"Some one as in a _girl_friend."

"She just said some one."

"Ryan." Horatio replied, not wanting to get into this again.

"Horatio, come on, it'll be just fine. One of my mother's best friends is gay. She'll be totally fine with it."

"You really believe that your mother would be just fine with her son being gay?"

"Well…it might take a while, but yeah. She'll get over it."

"My mother would turn over in her grave if she knew—"

"Horatio."

"Raymond, my aunt, my uncle, my _father_. Jesus, if he knew, if he was alive to know, I'd be black and blue already." Horatio went on half under his breath, mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Horatio replied shortly, angrily.

"Horatio please, don't shut me out."

Horatio sighed, "I'm not…I just…I hate talking about my father. My family in general. Please, Ryan?"

"Alright. But tomorrow, I want to talk. Not about your family, unless you want to. I just want to talk, okay?" Ryan asked kindly as Horatio pulled up to Ryan's parent's house.

"Okay, handsome. I love you." Horatio replied, smiling.

"Good. Have a nice night. I'll call you when I get home. Maybe we can have a little fun over the phone?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds wonderful. I can't wait," Horatio laughed, "have fun with your family."

"I will. I love you too." Ryan leaned over for a kiss.

"Bye." Horatio whispered softly.

"Bye." Ryan whispered back, stepping out of the Hummer, and walking away, looking back every few steps to a still smiling Horatio. He got to the door, taking one last look at the man he was absolutely in love with, and stepped inside.

"What am I going to do with him?" Horatio thought to himself as Ryan walked up to his parent's door. Horatio gazed longingly at the him, not wanting to let him leave. Horatio sighed as Ryan stepped through the door, putting the Hummer in drive, not ready to spend the night alone. He missed the kid already.

"Forget Ryan, what am I going to do with myself?" Horatio asked the empty car.

********************

"Okay, bye Mom. And yes, I promise to have somebody with me for Hanukkah. I love you. Bye." Ryan said, walking out of his parents house after two hours of wonderful bonding time with the whole family.

Ugh, he just wanted to go home to Horatio's arms. What time is it? Hmm, ten thirty. Horatio might be asleep. Neither of them had been getting a lot of that the past few nights, that was for sure. Besides, they can't have sex _every _night…but it's not like there's anything wrong with that. Oh forget it, Horatio was probably asleep…or tossing and turning, not sleeping because Ryan wasn't there to be held in his arms. Ryan wasn't getting far with this conversation, and he needed to hail a cab before it got too late. He tried a few times, and nothing.

"I guess I could walk…?" Ryan thought.

He started walking, thinking about how far his condo was. Well, he was on Fisher, and his condo was on Walker. Seven blocks? Maybe? Either way, it wasn't too much. He could handle it. This gave him more time to think about Horatio and how he was going to convince the redhead to go to his family's Hanukkah with him. It's not like his family was Orthodox Jew, they were more Reform Jew, easy going you could say. Hmm, maybe he could start small. He could convince Horatio to go to a movie where it was nice and dark, then maybe dinner which was a bit more public, and if all goes well with those two then Horatio should be fine with Hanukkah. Hopefully.

"God, that man is so hard to get through to sometimes." Ryan said softly to himself.

While Ryan was debating to himself, headlights were dimmed, following quietly behind him. The car slowly pulled up next to him, rolling the passenger window down, no face visible.

"You Ryan Wolfe?" A gruff voice spoke.

"Um, yeah. You need something?" Ryan asked, already suspicious. Shit, he didn't have his gun on him.

"Perfect."

"What?"

The back doors opened and two ski masked men jumped out, grabbing Ryan by the arms and thrusting him into the back of the Jaguar, tires already screeching. They covered his mouth with a rag, smelling strongly of rubbing alcohol, and his world went blurry. The last thing he saw was the black sack being pulled over his head. Great, now how's he supposed to call Horatio?

*********************

Horatio sat at home, waiting for Ryan's call. It was ten forty-five and the kid still hadn't called.

"Dinner couldn't have gone this late." Horatio said to himself.

Why hasn't he called yet? This was driving Horatio insane. He couldn't stand it any longer. The clock struck eleven, and he bolted out to the Hummer, hoping Ryan was just staying late at his parent's house.

He pulled up to the Wolfe's house, tires screeching to a halt in his mad haste. He ran-walked up to their door, ringing their door bell, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes?" A middle-aged lady answered the door.

"Ma'am, how long ago did your son leave?" Horatio asked hurriedly.

"Ryan? Oh, about a half an hour ago. I thought he'd hailed a cab home. Who are you?"

"My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I'm a colleague of Ryan's. Did he say he was going anywhere other than home?"

"No, not that I know of. Is something wrong?"

"Well, he didn't show up to a crime scene and I can't reach him on his cell phone." Horatio only half lied. The second part was true at least.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen him since he left the house. I'm sorry. But, if you find him, will you have him call me. That boy worries me so much sometimes."

"Me too." Horatio whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll have him call you. Thank you, ma'am."

"You're very welcome. What a gentlemen. Ryan's lucky to have a friend like you." Mrs. Wolfe smiled.

"I'm lucky to have him as a friend too, Mrs. Wolfe."

"You be careful now, looking for Ryan."

"I will. Thank you again. Have a nice night."

"You too, Mr. Caine." Mrs. Wolfe replied, shutting the door quietly.

Horatio turned around, clenching his teeth, walking back to the Hummer. Horatio drove half way down Mitchell when he noticed something black on the sidewalk. He pulled over, stopped, and got out. Walking over to the object, he realized it was an iPhone. Ryan had an iPhone. Shit. He picked it up, and checked the contacts. Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, they were all in there. Horatio was even the first. This is _not_ good. Horatio pulled his cell phone out, dialing Calleigh's number.

"Yeah?" Calleigh asked sleepily.

"Calleigh, we've got a problem." Horatio replied, teeth still clenched.

"What is it, Horatio?"

"It's Ryan. He's…he's missing."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Calleigh asked frantically.

"I'm about eighty percent sure. I dropped him off at his parent's house for dinner, and he was supposed to call me when he got home. When that didn't happen I drove to his parents' house and his mother said he'd left thirty minutes ago. Now I've found his phone, I'm half way down Mitchell. Bring Eric and Frank, too."

"Of course, Horatio. I'll be there soon."

"Good, thank you." He hung up.

Okay, Caine, think…it's a crime scene. Look around. He checked the street where he found tire treads. Medium size, designer pattern, had to be an expensive car. He heard police car sirens, Calleigh was close. He was trying to remain calm, and it wasn't working. He needed Ryan. God, what if Ryan was hurt? What if he was already dead? His stomach lurched; that last thought sickened him. The Hummer pulled up a few yards away, followed by two police cars. Eric and Calleigh got out, hurrying over to a kneeling Horatio.

"Horatio." Calleigh said quietly.

"Hey, Cal."

"Tire treads?"

"Yes, this car sped away fast. The inlay indicates it's most likely an expensive vehicle."

"You're right, I'd know those treads from anywhere. Jaguar, I'd say the XJ. I'll know more back at the lab." Eric said, checking out the treads with his mag-lite.

"Horatio, how are you holding up?" Calleigh asked, worry present in her voice.

"I'll be fine." He replied, standing up.

"I've heard you say that a hundred times before, and I believed it. This time I'm not."

"Calleigh, the man I love has been kidnapped. I have to stay together."

"I think you need to go home."

"I really don't want to be alone right now."

"But you don't need to be here."

"Then where the hell should I be?!" He yelled, losing his cool repose. Eric looked up, wide-eyed. Frank stopped talking all together.

"Horatio, please. Look, I'll come with you… you don't have to be alone."

"… Okay." Horatio gave in.

"Good. Eric, do you have it handled here?"

"10-4 on that Miss Duquesne. I'll give you a call if I find anything out." Eric replied.

"Thank you," She smiled softly, "come on, Horatio."

He followed her into his own Hummer, he didn't feel up to driving. He didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"Horatio…"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you… Um, Eric knows."

"… How?" Horatio replied defensively.

"I swear I didn't tell him. Kind of. He's a CSI. What'd you expect?"

"He didn't even say anything."

"He understands, Horatio. He's totally fine with it."

"I suppose that's all I can ask of him."

"It is."

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Horatio's house. Horatio wasn't as freaked out about somebody like Eric knowing as he thought he would be. Maybe coming out would be best? Maybe it'd all be just fine and people would accept him. Oh, but Stetler would have a hay day with that. And the chief of police. And Ray Jr., would he still look up to him as an uncle? Horatio sighed. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Horatio?" Calleigh broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know how much Ryan means to you. At least, I understand how much he means to you. I want you to know that I'm sorry for… for not asking sooner."

"Asking what?" Horatio replied, avoiding what he thought was coming.

"About you. Your family. Hell, I even stopped asking how you were doing everyday. I feel terrible." Calleigh replied, remorse in her voice.

"Cal, it's okay. I didn't want people to ask. I figured out long ago I was helpless."

"But that's the thing, Horatio, you're not helpless. Ryan chewed me out the other day for not asking you sooner. I can see why he did. I'm your friend and I'm supposed to be there for you."

"You've always been there for me, Calleigh."

"But—"

"You have."

Calleigh smiled, "Thank you, Horatio. That's all I wanted to know."

"You're welcome. Now, we have a CSI to find. Let's do this."

"Let's do this." Calleigh echoed, nodding.

**********************

It was dark when Ryan opened his eyes. Not pitch black, but shadowed. Blurry-eyed, he realized he was tied to a chair, hands behind his back. Where was he? What time was it? Is Horatio worried? That last one he knew.

No matter what time it was, Horatio was sure to know something was wrong. He felt for his cell phone, finding nothing. It must have fallen out when those bastards grabbed him. What street was he on…Mitchell? Maybe somebody would find it. Maybe Horatio would. He heard mumbled voices, getting closer. Great.

"Is he awake yet?" A deep voice asked, the same one from the Jaguar window.

"Not that I know of." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Let's take a look."

Lights flipped on, blinding Ryan. He shut his eyes, opening them a few seconds later to two men. One was tall, middle-aged, with a caterpillar mustache. The other one was big, muscled, and just plain creepy.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe." The tall one smiled.

"What am I doing here? What's going on? How do you _know_ _me?_" Ryan asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Ah, patience, Mr. Wolfe. My name is Ricardo Montleban. I am from New York. I believe you know a friend of mine, a Mr. Caine, I believe?"

"So that's what this is about. God, and I promised him, too." Ryan spat, more angered at himself. He'd promised Horatio that nothing was going to happen to him, that it was okay for them to be together because Ryan wasn't going to get hurt.

"Promise?"

"None of your fucking business." Ryan replied icily.

"Have it your way. I know all about you and Caine. I never really figured him for the… _joto_ type."

Ryan just looked disgusted. Of all things, being gay _had_ to come into play. Every time.

"You, on the other hand, well…" Ricardo only raised his eyebrows.

"Could this possibly have _anything_ to do with you. Or is it just because were together?" Ryan quipped back.

"Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe. This has nothing to do with the two of yours sexual preferences. No, it is something much more personal."

"Enlighten me." Ryan stalled. Whatever was coming after this talk, he knew wasn't good.

"Fifteen years ago, Mr. Caine was a detective in New York. A rookie, he was out to get everyone. His eyes fell on me. I, of course, being the outstanding citizen I am, tried to persuade him that I am merely a business man. He wouldn't have it that way. He planted evidence and got me arrested. I'm fresh out of prison two months now."

"That's a lie, and you know it. Horatio's not dirty. He's a good cop and a great CSI." Ryan defended.

"That, my friend, is love talking." Montleban replied. Ryan gritted his teeth. This was getting annoying.

"I learned from surveillance that you and Horatio are very, _very_ good friends. As far as my understanding is he's lost a great deal of people in his life. What's one more? Oh, that's right, you're the love of his life. You probably mean the most to him. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Now, I need you to do something for me." Ricardo poked and prodded, walking around Ryan.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Mr. Wolfe, you cannot be so stubborn. I have many ways of convincing you. Miguel?"

The fat guy stepped close to Ryan, pulling a gun out of his waistband, and resting it against Ryan's temple. His pace quickened, his breathing faltered. This was _not_ good.

"Do you feel like cooperating now?" Ricardo asked, still smiling.

Ryan stared ahead, "Depends."

Ricardo rolled his eyes, pulling a cell phone from his pocket, "I'm going to call Mr. Caine and I want you to speak to him. I want you to tell him that you've been kidnapped. Then tell him that an old friend says it's been fifteen years too long. Nothing more, nothing less. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." Ricardo replied, dialing Horatio's cell number and putting it against Ryan's ear, the one away from the gun.

"Caine." Horatio answered three rings later.

"Horatio, it's Ryan."

"Ryan? Oh my god, are you okay?" Horatio replied, thoughts racing.

"Horatio, listen to me. I've been kidnapped."

"Where are you?!"

"Please, Horatio…look, an old friend says it's been fifteen years too long."

"Fifteen…Ryan, what's going on?"

Ricardo began pulling the phone away. Ryan freaked out, needing to hear Horatio's voice.

"Horatio! Horatio, I love you! _I love you!!_" Ryan yelled, before Montleban flipped the phone shut.

"Mr. Wolfe, that was quite unnecessary. There are going to be consequences, you realize."

"I don't give a shit."

"Fine. I'll be back later to have you make another phone call." Montleban smiled his disgusting smile, flipping the phone back open and breaking it in half.

"Boss?" Miguel asked, still pointing the gun to Ryan's head.

"Just your hands. You're very good with your hands, Miguel."

"My pleasure." Miguel grinned, putting his gun away, cracking his knuckles.

The first punch wasn't so bad, must have just been a warm-up. By the fifth, his jaw started aching. When his eyes turned black and blue, Miguel moved on to his torso. After the tenth, Ryan was sure a rib had been cracked because it was really hard to breathe. It was around the twentieth when he started losing consciousness. The twenty-third was the last he counted, and then it was lights out for Mr. Wolfe.


	13. Chapter 13

"Please tell me you recorded that." Calleigh replied, hitting the gas and flipping the lights on.

"As soon as I heard his voice."

"We need to get to the lab ASAP."

"Calleigh, I think I know what this is about."

"How?"

"Ryan told me that an 'old friend' said it had been fifteen years too long."

"And that means something to you."

"Fifteen years ago, I was a rookie detective. I may have been out to get every criminal on the street, but I wasn't a dirty cop. Ricardo Montleban was a mob boss. He called himself a business man. I investigated him and he was charged with rape, statutory rape, and lewd and lascivious conduct with a minor. My testimony, along with the victim's, put him away for fifteen years."

"And he's got Ryan?"

"I believe he does."

"Would he hurt him?"

"I ruined this man, Cal. He not only wants me dead, he wants me to suffer."

"And now that he's got Ryan…lord."

"This is all my fault. I told him…I told the kid."

"Horatio, you can't blame yourself."

"I knew something like this was going to happen. I just knew. And now he could die. All because of me."

"Horatio Caine! Stop! We are going to get him back." Calleigh yelled, pulling into the lab parking lot.

"Calleigh…"

"We are. Now, let's get inside the lab and process that recording. Eric's already here, working on the tire treads. It's going to be okay."

"Alright. I trust you, Cal." Horatio replied, stepping out carefully.

They walked inside, into the A/V Lab, where Calleigh brought up Horatio's phone. She found the audio file and played it. Horatio closed his eyes; it was hard to listen to Ryan's voice, not knowing if he was okay or not; not having him there.

"_Horatio! Horatio, I love you! I—"_Horatio stopped it before he was brought to his knees. He couldn't take this much more. He was losing it.

Calleigh placed her hands on Horatio's, trying to comfort him. She'd never seen him so… vulnerable. This whole mess was tearing him apart, eating him up. He wasn't going to last. She needed to do something.

"I'm going to get you some coffee. I'll be right back." Calleigh whispered. Horatio only nodded, he couldn't muster much more. Calleigh slipped out, heading first down to autopsy. She needed to have a chat with Alexx.

"Alexx." Calleigh spoke, walking into the morgue.

"Honey, I heard about Ryan. How are you? And everyone else?" Alexx replied, rushing over to her like a worried mother.

"I'm getting by, Alexx. Eric is, too. Horatio's…well, he's Horatio." Calleigh replied, putting on a convincing smile.

"Oh, poor baby. Every time something happens, he goes off blaming himself." Alexx shook her head. Calleigh opted for not telling her. If Horatio wanted anybody else, anybody at all to find out, he'd tell them himself.

"Yeah, that's how he feels. And he's tearing himself apart for it. He needs to sleep, Alexx."

Alexx understood, "What do you need, baby?"

"He needs to be _out_."

"I think ten milligrams is enough." Alexx replied, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a pill bottle. She popped the top off and shook a single pill into her hand.

"Thank you, Alexx. Horatio will thank you, too." Calleigh said as Alexx dropped the morphine into her hands.

"I know. Now, I know this has got to be hard on you. Do you need to talk?"

"You know I'd love to, Alexx, but I just…"

"You can't, _right now_. Honey, whether you like it or not, we are going to talk. Just give me a call, okay?"

"All right, Alexx, I will."

"Good. Now go. Horatio needs that," Alexx replied, pointing to Calleigh's closed fist, "and I need to finish the inventory."

"Thanks again, I'll call you." Calleigh said, walking out.

Alexx was such a lifesaver. Calleigh didn't know what she'd do without her. She walked into the break room, finding a moment to herself. It's been such a hectic day. Hell, it's been a hectic week. What with finding out Horatio and Ryan were both gay, and together. Now she and Eric were dating. And now Ryan's been kidnapped. She almost needed this pill. She crushed the it underneath a coffee cup, then dropped it in. She poured the coffee on top of it, giving it a quick stir. She turned around, nearly running into Eric, and spilling the coffee.

"Oh my goodness, don't sneak up on me like that." Calleigh said, keeping control of the coffee.

"What, Ms. Duquesne, was that you put in there?" Eric replied, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"It's some morphine Alexx gave me. You and I both know Horatio needs it right now."

"Believe you me, I know. He's not the only one worried about Wolfeman though. I am too, and I know you are."

"I am, Eric. But at least I've got my somebody here." She smiled, leaning on him a bit.

"You do. It's all going to be alright."

"It is. Now, come on." Calleigh replied, raising the cup of coffee and starting to walk off.

"After you." Eric said, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why thank you, Mr. Delko." Calleigh replied, taking it.

"You're quite welcome." Eric smiled back as they walked into the A/V Lab where Horatio was hunched over the counter.

"Horatio?" Calleigh questioned. He breathed in slowly, turning his head slightly.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice gravelly, his hair disheveled; all together he was a disgruntled mess.

"Your coffee." Calleigh said, handing him the cup.

"Thank you." He replied, taking a sip, then a long drink. Would have been nice if there was scotch in it, but coffee was coffee and he was grateful nonetheless.

"Hey H, as it turns out, the tire treads are a match to a 1992 Jaguar XJS. It was very nice in the 90s and still nice today. Ring any bells?" Eric spoke up.

"Ricardo Montleban drove a '92 Jag. It's all starting to make sense. He's got Ryan." Horatio said, taking another long drink.

"Horatio, we can't track the cell phone until Cooper gets here."

"Why isn't he here?" Horatio asked, the coffee calming him a bit.

"Out of town for a conference. Look, tomorrow's a new day, and as hard as this is, we all need to rest. You especially."

"Calleigh, I can't…I've got to find him." Horatio replied, his emotions pushing through his voice. He took another drink, the coffee was almost gone by now and his wooziness wasn't getting any better.

"I'm coming home with you. You're going to sleep and then tomorrow you're going to come into work and we're going to find Ryan and get him back. Okay?"

Horatio finally relented, his eyelids beginning to feel heavy, wooziness fading into drowsiness, "Fine."

"Okay, Eric, good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Calleigh smiled.

"Good night, Cal. Night Horatio, sleep tight." Eric bit back a laugh at a wobbly Horatio. Horatio didn't even reply.

Calleigh chuckled, leading a mostly disorientated Horatio out of the building. It wasn't easy getting him into the Hummer, but she did, and he nearly fell asleep on the ride home. With the windows down and the radio blasting, he barely stayed awake. When they got to his house, Calleigh weaved him down the hallway to his room. She pulled back the covers, slipped his shoes and his blazer off, and let him crawl under the blankets. He wouldn't mind sleeping in his clothes tonight. After making sure he was asleep, she flipped off the lights.

Calleigh found herself on his couch, watching an infomercial, under a warm, soft blanket. It was nice. Sleep was calling her, but she fought it. Soon, however, she could resist it no longer, and her eyes closed on the food processor the television was selling, taking her to a place of deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Horatio woke up smiling. Ryan was in his dreams. They'd been at a restaurant, eating a delicious dinner. They didn't have to worry about prying eyes, or people whispering about them. His smile disappeared when he felt for where Ryan's body was supposed to be and met nothing. He remembered that Ryan was missing, kidnapped, gone. He needed to find him.

He stood up, stoic faced, and walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, his mind drifted back to Ryan. He leaned forward, palms against the wall, the water raining down on him. His mind went from Ryan to Marisol in a flash. They had stood in this shower, together. Funny, he never thought a woman like her would love a man like him.

_"Horatio! Horatio, wait up!" Marisol laughed, as Horatio jogged a short ways from her. _

_"What, Mari?" He asked, spinning around to lock her in his arms. _

_"Don't run away from me like that." She pouted. _

_"Marisol, you know I'd never do that…I love you too much for that." Horatio replied, leaning in close to her face. _

_They kissed softly, a slight moment of bliss before Mari pulled away. She had a devilish grin on her face as she walked towards Dade Mall. _

_"Marisol Caine, what is going on inside that head of yours?" Horatio asked happily, following her, taking her hand in his. _

_"You'll never find out, Mr. Caine. Never ever." She smiled back to him._

They had gone shopping that day, shopping for her birthday. He wasn't going to lie, she was one of the most fun people to shop with. He probably would have been better as the silly gay friend than her usually quiet husband.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked, peeking her head into the room, filled with so much steam she couldn't see a thing.

Horatio snapped from his reverie, replying, "Yes, Calleigh?"

"Uh, I was just seeing if you were awake. Cooper called, he's back. He's already at the lab working on tracing the phone call." Calleigh said, trying to cheer the man up. Horatio's breath caught. The thought of finally seeing his beloved Ryan thrilled him.

"I'll be out in a minute." He replied, rushing now.

"Okie dokie." Calleigh sighed. She just wanted him to be happy. She was tired of seeing him so sad. It was the worst after Marisol died. He became so…quiet after that, more so than usual. Fortunately, Ryan brought him out of it. She couldn't think of anything more like Hollywood than those two meeting and falling in love.

********************

Horatio and Calleigh walked out into the Miami sunshine, Horatio determined to get Ryan back. They rode in silence, both thinking about different things; the things that meant most to them. It was just past 10 A.M. as they got to the lab. Horatio quickly stepped out of the Hummer; he was on edge, anxious, nothing was fast enough. Calleigh wasn't even a pace behind him as she got into the elevator. But, just before the doors could shut, Rick Stetler strode right on in.

"Good morning, you two." Rick smiled that sickly sweet smile of his.

"Rick." Horatio replied coolly, not wanting to get into a fight this early.

"Horatio, I heard about your CSI. I'm just devastated. Have they found his body yet?" Rick provoked, a nasty habit of his.

"He's not dead, Rick." Horatio replied, gritting his teeth. Calleigh just stood quietly. She knew not to get in between the two of them.

"Oh, well, I'm just saying, 24 hours is a long time for a cop to be missing and still be… you know."

"Is there a point to your questions?"

"I suppose not. Just let me know when you find his body." Rick pushed. The elevator doors dinged open before Stetler could get anymore out. Horatio glared at him, fire in his eyes. He stalked away, Calleigh in tow, as quickly as possible to the A/V Lab. As they walked in Cooper was talking to Eric.

"Oh, hey Horatio. I was just getting ready to play the file." Ryan Cooper, the Audio/Visual Technician smiled. Horatio's breath caught, he really didn't want Cooper to hear that file.

"There's no need to play it, Cooper." Calleigh said hurriedly.

"Why?" He asked, a bit confused.

"We've already heard it a million times. Um, we know the echoing means Ryan was in a large room. All we can hear is Ryan's voice. It's fine, just run a reverse trace."

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Cooper replied, a suspicious look on his face.

"If you don't run it right now…" Horatio implied, his quiet voice ominous.

"Uh, yes sir." The techie said, a little afraid of Horatio's threat. Eric and Calleigh exchanged looks as Coop typed furiously, running a reverse trace on the phone number. Horatio held his breath. He hoped to God that this would lead him to Ryan.

"Okay. The cell phone went out at cell tower 255. That's over by Coral Gables. I'm checking to see if there are any large, unoccupied buildings in that area." Cooper typed some more.

"Coral Gables, that's an exclusive area." Eric said mildly.

"Open only to Miami's elite and exclusive." Horatio replied.

"There are two empty buildings large enough to create an echo. One's at 689 SW 32nd Avenue and the other's just down the road at 650 SW 32nd Avenue. Both buildings have different parameters and I could determine exactly which one it is by listening to the clip. Can I do that, or do we have to get warrants for both places?" Cooper asked, sighing. Calleigh looked to Horatio who had a helpless look on his face.

"Run it, Coop." Calleigh said softly.

"I just need a few seconds. Err… are there any really loud parts? That'll give me the best echo." He shrugged his shoulders. Horatio just wanted to leave the room. He wasn't ready for this yet. He wasn't ready for everybody to know.

"There's some at the end, the last few seconds." Calleigh replied, seeing Horatio's eyes squeeze shut. She knew he was worried about people knowing. Cooper nodded, selecting the loudest section with his mouse. Just as he was about to hit play, Horatio's cell phone rang out.

"Horatio." He answered, opening his eyes.

"Horatio, it's Frank. We put out a BOLO on that '92 Jag. Out of the two in the entire city, there's one parked outside of warehouse here in Coral Gables. I thought it was a little fishy, so I ran the plates. They came back to a Ricardo Montleban. The address is 689 SW 32nd Avenue. Warrant came through five minutes ago. I've got five patrol cars and SWAT here already and I'm waiting on your call."

"I'm on my way." Horatio replied, shutting his cell phone and racing out of the room.

"Never mind, Cooper." Eric said, and dashed off to follow Horatio. Calleigh just smiled, following pursuit.

"Damn it guys! You never tell me anything!" Cooper yelled after them.


	15. Chapter 15

The three of them piled into a Hummer, Horatio driving. Normally, he was quite the careful driver, but right now, he didn't care. Calleigh and Eric clicked their seatbelts into place, not taking a chance with Horatio at the wheel. The Hummer whipped out of the parking lot faster than lightning, lights and sirens on, en route to Coral Gables. Traffic parted for the SUV, which now bordered on a hundred miles per hour. Horatio flipped the sirens off as they drew near the warehouse, he didn't want to alert Montleban if he didn't have to.

He slowed and parked, getting out before Calleigh and Eric had time to unbuckle their seatbelts. He wanted to burst through the doors right then, guns blazing, and get Ryan back into his arms. But, procedure needed to be followed.

"Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, everybody's ready. We're waiting for your go ahead."

"Let's go." Horatio replied, stepping towards the building. He drew his gun, nearing the door; Frank, Eric, Calleigh, and 10 SWAT behind him, all guns drawn. Horatio counted with his fingers, _one… two… BAM!_ Frank kicked open the door, Horatio rushing through it, SWAT following. It was pitch inside, but Horatio could just barely see through the shadows. Near the center of the room, tied to a fallen over chair, he found Ryan. Holstering his gun, he got on his knees, holding the bloody and cold face of his love.

"Ryan?" Horatio whispered, on the verge of tears just feeling shear iciness of Ryan's skin . A shallow breath escaped Ryan's lips, leaving Horatio thanking God. Horatio's fingers worked numbly on the ropes tying Ryan to the chair.

"Oh, handsome…" Horatio heard only himself say. Lights flipped on as paramedics rushed to him and Ryan. Still on his knees, Horatio watched in shock as they sliced through the ropes and carried off his barely alive Ryan. Calleigh and Eric came to him, each extending out their arms, and helping Horatio to his feet.

"The paramedics say he's going to be okay, Horatio." Calleigh said quietly. Horatio only nodded.

"I want you to know, Horatio, from me, that… that I'm cool with it." Eric smiled.

Horatio turned to him, "Thank you, Eric."

"What a family we are." Calleigh said to the two of them. Draping her arm over Horatio's shoulders, Eric doing the same, they walked out of the building together. Outside, they met the SWAT leader, Thomas Hurst.

"Mr. Hurst?" Horatio questioned.

"There was no sign of Ricardo Montleban. He has a known associate Miguel Hernandez, and he wasn't in there either. I'm guessing they ditched your CSI and their car for another, less obvious get away vehicle. Some of my men are canvassing the area." Thomas replied.

"Understood. Thank you." Horatio nodded. Thomas walked off to join his slowly returning crew as Frank walked up.

"I'm sorry we didn't find this bastard's car earlier, Horatio." Frank shook his head.

"Frank, don't beat yourself up. We got Ryan back, that was first priority." Horatio replied, nodding his approval of Frank's actions.

"We'll, we're not done yet. I've got every unit out on this. We've got pictures of both Ricardo and Miguel. They can't hide for long."

"If anything, they'll be back. Ricardo has a lot of hatred for me." Horatio said somberly.

"Hey now, let's not go blaming anybody. Look, Ryan's probably at the hospital now. We should go over there." Calleigh smiled, changing the subject.

"I like the sound of that." Horatio replied smiling and walking off towards the Hummer, his CSIs behind him. He drove much more carefully this time. Traffic was light and they made it to the hospital in 20 minutes. As they walked to the front desk a nurse asked, "Can I help you three?"

"Ryan Wolfe?" Was all Horatio asked in return.

"Follow me, please." The nurse replied, walking out from behind her desk.

They followed the nurse down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall to Room 108. She knocked softly, and opened the door. Inside, Ryan was hooked up to various monitors, IV drips, and a respirator. Horatio nearly cringed at the sight. He hated seeing Ryan like this, in pain.

"The doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse replied quietly, stepping out and shutting the door. Horatio sat in a chair, his hands running over his face and through his hair. This really was all his fault. Calleigh and Eric stayed quiet, next to each other. Another light knock at the door caused them all to look up.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kevin Marshall. I understand you all are colleagues of Mr. Wolfe's?"

"That is correct." Horatio spoke up as the man walked in.

"Okay, well, we got him in and fortunately didn't have to perform any surgeries. He is in ICU because he couldn't breath on his own due to a punctured lung. All in all, he has three broken ribs, a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, broken jaw, and some slight internal bleeding that we believe will heal itself." Dr. Marshall concluded.

"But he's going to be okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"It'll be a while before we release him, and even after that, the ribs need to heal at least two more weeks, but yes. He's going to make a complete recovery." The doctor ended with a smile.

"Thank god." Horatio sighed.

"Now, say we know a doctor that can take care of him, in home. Would that speed up the time we can get him out of here?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course. May I ask who?"

"Dr. Alexx Woods. She's the daytime shift M.E. at MDPD. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help Ryan." Calleigh replied.

"Oh, Alexx! I know her, we went to med school for a few years together before I transferred to Princeton-Plainsboro. She's a wonderful doctor. Although, I would like to see Ryan back in here every week or so for check-ups."

"Great. Um, Horatio," Calleigh tapped him on his shoulder, "I'm going to call Alexx, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Cal." Horatio replied, exhaustion setting in. Calleigh stepped out, Eric following, leaving Horatio and Dr. Marshall alone in the room, with the exception of Ryan.

"So, you are?" Dr. Marshall asked.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade Police Department." Horatio replied officially, standing up to shake Dr. Marshall's hand.

"Great to meet you. So, Ryan is one of your CSIs?"

"He is. A damn good one, too." Horatio said, staring at Ryan's rising and falling chest.

"I'm terribly sorry. Can I ask what happened?" Dr. Marshall replied caringly. He was a devoted doctor, and considered his patients his first priority.

"He was kidnapped."

"Well, let me tell you, he's been through hell and survived. He's a fighter."

"I know… I know." Horatio repeated, still watching Ryan. Calleigh and Eric came back in, talking quietly.

"Alexx is on her way over. Eric and I are going to get something to eat. Do you want something, Horatio?"

"Maybe a cup of coffee, please Calleigh."

"Um, I'll come along. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Kevin replied, wanting to give Horatio some alone time. He sensed that Horatio cared very much for Ryan, very much indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, okay, it's been WAY too long. But, I've had quite the stressful summer, so PLEASE, readers, bear with me. You guys, and your fantastic reviews, mean the world to me. Thanks again so much for being so patient. _

_~Lyssa_

It was awfully quiet in that hospital room. Even with the respirator running, the steady beep of the heart monitor, and Horatio's own shallow breathing it was quiet. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, gently picking Ryan's hand up and holding it.

"Hey, handsome," Horatio whispered, not sure if Ryan could even hear him, "it's good to see you. I missed you."

All that came in return was the sound of the respirator and the beep of the heart monitor. He sighed, kissing Ryan's hand softly. Just looking at his bruised and swollen body hurt Horatio. He kissed his hand again, and put it back on the bed. Outside, the sun was already beginning to set. This day had gone by so fast, yet so slow. He looked back to Ryan, gently pushing his messy hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry." Horatio said quietly.

"Horatio?" Alexx's voice came from the doorway.

"Come in, Alexx." Horatio pulled his hand away from Ryan, smiling.

"Hey, baby, how are you doing?" Alexx asked, coming over to Horatio.

"I'm doing okay." Horatio replied, standing up to hug one of his best friends.

"Tell me the truth, Horatio Caine. I see this boy lying here in this hospital bed and you can tell me you're okay?" Alexx looked straight at Horatio.

"Everything's so complicated right now. I don't know how to feel." He confessed.

"Honey, you and all the rest of us. How's he doing?"

"He's got a broken jaw, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, dislocated shoulder, and some slight internal bleeding. Dr. Marshall says he's going to be fine though in a few weeks." Horatio replied. He'd committed Ryan's injuries to memory now.

"Oh, poor baby." Alexx cooed, patting Ryan's arm.

"Thank you for being here, Alexx."

"It was no problem, Horatio. You guys are my second family." Alexx smiled, nodding. Calleigh, Eric, and Kevin all walked back in, carrying random food items, chatting away.

"Well, hello Alexx!" Calleigh exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Calleigh. Mm-mm, pass me some of those potato chips." Alexx replied, stepping over.

"Here you go, H." Eric handed Horatio his cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Eric." Horatio said, grasping the cup.

"Dr. Woods, a pleasure to see you again." Kevin smiled, sticking his hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine. My my, haven't we come a long way from med school." Alexx took his hand, shaking it lightly.

"While the circumstances aren't the best…" Dr. Marshall drifted.

Horatio cleared his throat, "Dr., do you know when he might, uh, wake up?"

"Oh, well, the brain swelling needs to come down, which might take anywhere from a few hours to a few days, but I figure max, a day or so. I'm going to be monitoring him all night and through tomorrow, so there's no need to worry." Kevin replied professionally. Horatio nodded, sitting back down next to Ryan's body, slowly sipping his coffee.

"Hey Wolfeman! I know you're in there. You better be waking on up. There's people missing you out here." Eric joked, trying to lighten the mood. Horatio chuckled a bit, leaving himself smiling.

"Horatio, you mind if I head on out? I've got to check on my dad." Calleigh asked quietly, setting down her foodstuffs.

"Not at all. Thank you for everything, Cal." Horatio replied.

"No problem." Calleigh said, and left the room, but not before casting a glance at Eric.

"Um, I think I'm going to split, too, H." Eric smiled, starting to follow Calleigh. Horatio just nodded, understanding exactly what was now going on between Eric and Calleigh. It's not like he could say something about it. He broke the rules first anyways.

"Horatio, do you need me to stay with Ryan tonight?" Alexx asked kindheartedly.

"It's fine, Alexx. We'll be fine." Horatio replied.

"Okay, I'll be by tomorrow." Alexx smiled.

"Be careful." Horatio said as she walked out.

"I take it you're staying then?" Kevin asked.

"I am."

"Alright. I'll be in later. Just press the call button if you need anything." Dr. Marshall replied, and left.

Horatio sat in silence, head down, cracking his knuckles nervously. He thought back to the conversation him and Ryan had just before he'd dropped the kid off at his parent's house. Ryan had wanted to "talk" and Horatio always knew what came with talking: a whole hell of a lot of heartache.

"Ryan, I don't know if you can hear me, but… I want to talk." Horatio said softly, taking Ryan's hand in his own again.

Horatio kept going, "I don't… I don't remember much about my father. It was always just me, Mom, and Ray, moving around, place to place…away from him."

He stopped. This was hard. He was so used to pretending there was nothing wrong, he'd begun to believe his own lies. This needed to happen though, and he felt there was no better person to hear than Ryan.

"He found us. My father did. We had come h-home," Horatio faltered, the horrific memory playing behind his eyes, "from school. Blood was everywhere, my mother was lying in the kitchen, beaten, with my father standing over her dead body. "

Tears were dotting Horatio's pale blue eyes. He was shaking, freezing, still clutching Ryan's hand. His breath was coming in short, quiet gasps. He was there again, in that shady little apartment he'd once called home. It was dark, blankets acting as make-shift drapes. He shut his eyes, trying to make the images go away.

Swallowing hard, he continued, "He wasn't going to stop…until he'd killed us, too. I mean, I'd only had the gun to protect my mother and Ray. I shot him, Ryan. I shot my own father…"

He brought Ryan's fingers up to his mouth, kissing each one delicately. His voice wouldn't work anymore; silence filled the room once again. Horatio gave a half-smile, all he could give, and sat back in the chair.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

********************

Calleigh walked in the next morning to find the two boys sleeping soundly, Ryan's hand still clutched by Horatio's. She smiled softly, tapping Horatio on the shoulder. He woke up, startled at first, relieved to find only Calleigh.

" I thought you'd be hungry." She said, Horatio tentatively eyeing the bagels in her hands.

"I am, thank you." He replied, accepting one and taking a small bite. He looked over towards Ryan's unmoving body, mumbling under his breath.

"He's going to be fine, Horatio."

"Calleigh, do you know what love feels like?"

"Oh…well…" She couldn't settle on what to say.

He turned back to face her, "Do you?"

"Yes." She decided finally.

"Then you should know that you can tell me he's going to be okay all you want and Dr. Marshall can give me all facts… but until he opens his eyes, I'm not believing a word anyone says." Horatio replied, swallowing hard and gripping Ryan's hand a little tighter.

Calleigh stayed quiet after that. Horatio was right. She knew that if anything ever happened to Eric, she'd feel exactly the same. He was beginning to mean the world to her.

*********


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow, okay, so let me start off, I'm TERRIBLY sorry for taking so long to post. Not going to lie, but I already have a few chapters written up as of late, and I want to give in to all of my wonderful readers needs, but I also want to torture you!! Ha, not really, I actually just don't want to get so behind that I'm taking months to write ONE CHAPTER. So, please, bear with me as you all have been so kindly doing. _

_Second, I would LOVE to thank my betas/proof-readers/extremely informative best friends Sam and Adam. They are the reason my story is... Well, close to what actually happens. If any of you out there, however, would like to inform me of something that isn't quite true to any element of my story, please, please, please do so. I am aiming to improve any chance I get, no matter what the subject be. So, anywho, thanks you guys! You ROCK! _

_Third, this is probably my most... Err, sexual chapter, just so you guys know. YOU ARE WARNED. =D_

_Lastly, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy. That is what I am here for, to entertain all of you. Thank you and now, on with the show._

_~Lyssa  
_

**********

A cough. Horatio heard it. Then another one. And that's when Ryan opened his eyes.

"Horatio?" Ryan coughed, his voice hoarse.

"It's me, handsome." Horatio smiled, tears in his eyes; he knelt over the edge of the bed, taking Ryan's face in his hands.

"I thought I'd lost you… I thought I'd lost you."

"Horatio, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." Ryan replied.

Horatio leaned down, carefully kissing Ryan as softly as he could. Ryan's lips shook as he returned the long awaited kiss. Lifting his good arm, Ryan brushed away the single tear that ran down Horatio's cheek.

"Don't ever leave me again, Ryan." Horatio whispered.

"Never." Ryan whispered back.

Horatio sat back in his chair, scooting it as close as possible to Ryan's bed. They held each other's hand as tight as they could, never wanting to let go.

Calleigh stood by the bed, smiling, "It's good to see you're awake, Ryan."

"Thank you, Calleigh."

"Eric and Alexx should be coming soon. Natalia should be back from her assignment with the F.B.I. sometime this week, too." Calleigh replied optimistically.

"Oh my goodness! Ryan, my baby!" Ryan's mother came bursting into the room, rushing to her son. The minute Horatio heard her voice, he jerked his hand away from Ryan's and stood up quickly. Ryan frowned, cold emptiness replacing Horatio's warm, comforting hand.

"Hi, Mom." He greeted, sounding Just as unhappy as he looked.

"Oh, baby Ry-Ry! I thought I'd lost you!" She said, hugging him fiercely. Somehow, it didn't sound as good to his ears coming from her as it did coming from Horatio.

"I'm fine, Mom. And please, don't call me 'Ry-Ry'."

Calleigh giggled at that. Horatio mustered a small grin, which disappeared the second Ryan fumbled for his fingers. Horatio shot him a glare, mouthing, "No." Ryan frowned even more and suffered a flurry of kisses from his mother.

"Nice to see Mr. Tyler Durden, himself, awake." Eric teased, walking in with Get Well Soon balloons in his hands, Alexx right behind him.

"I wish, Eric. That guy's a real badass. And I love that movie." Ryan managed a laugh, then clutched his chest in pain.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Horatio asked, moving towards him slightly, worry in his voice.

"Fine… Fine." Ryan replied through gritted teeth, sitting up, and giving Horatio that "I'm-still-mad-at-you" look. Horatio stayed where he was, putting his hands on his hips, a glare now stuck on his face.

"That's my Ry-Ry. You've got some great people here, Ryan." Ryan's mother crooned, now at the foot of his hospital bed.

"I sure do, Mo—"

"Now all you need is a girlfriend." She smiled.

That was it. That was the final straw for Ryan Wolfe.

"Damn it, Mom, I'm gay! And Horatio's my boyfriend!" Ryan yelled loud enough for the whole hospital to hear, grabbing Horatio's hand forcefully.

Horatio didn't know what to say, his mouth slightly open, but he didn't let go. In fact, he gripped Ryan's hand even tighter, liking where this was going.

"WHAT?!" Ryan's mother nearly screamed, pure shock covering her face. Ryan looked down, intimidated by his own mother.

"Ma'am, you're son and I are dating. We're… We're together." Horatio took control.

"Together?! What is all of this? What about the rabbi, Ryan? You know what the Torah says about homosexuality!"

"Fuck the Torah, Mom! Fuck what the rabbi says! And fuck you if you don't understand! I love Horatio!" Ryan replied in defiance. His mother, infuriated, only gave a short huff and stormed out of the room.

"Mm, mm, mm, I should have known, what with the way Ryan would always make eyes at Horatio down in the morgue." Alexx shook her head, smiling.

"Or with the way it was always _Ryan_ Horatio would call when there was a crime scene. Eric and I have been working cases together for weeks now." Calleigh also smiled.

"Great way to stand up to your mother, Ryan," Eric knuckled his head, "it's definitely how Tyler Durden would have done it."

"It needed to happen." Ryan shrugged his shoulders, which also hurt, but he just ignored the pain now. Horatio sat down, swallowing and breathing out slowly, calmly.

"Are you okay, handsome?" Ryan asked, rubbing Horatio's hand.

Horatio smiled, nodding, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ryan leaned in as close to Horatio as he could, no matter how much it hurt. Horatio met him the rest of the way, kissing him gently, smiling and blushing as he did.

"I take it this has been going on for some time then?" Alexx asked, folding her arms.

"Yeah, Eric and I already knew." Calleigh replied, watching the two boys, who were now whispering and nuzzling each other's faces.

"Well don't I feel out of the loop."

"I felt the same, Alexx, until I did a little 'undercover' work." Eric smirked.

"And I walked into Horatio's house once and found them in quite the predicament." Calleigh added.

"What kind of predicament, exactly?" Dr. Marshall asked, striding in.

"Nothing, Dr. Marshall." Calleigh blushed. Eric felt a small bit of jealousy rise up in him, but he brushed it away, knowing Calleigh wasn't the doctor-type anyways.

"He's awake! This is wonderful! I knew after we took that respirator out, he'd be up in no time."

Horatio looked up, still not pulling away from Ryan. He was fine with people knowing. Life was too short, he now understood. And he loved Ryan. That was all that mattered.

Dr. Marshall looked the pair over, "Now, it's great that you're moving. It means you're healing faster than we expected."

"When can I go home?" Ryan asked, getting right to the point.

"Because Dr. Woods has so kindly agreed to take care of you, and obviously, so has Lieutenant Caine, I would say… Tomorrow. Latest, the day after that." Dr. Marshall smiled, signing Ryan's chart.

"That's great. Thank you, Doctor…" Ryan trailed, still not knowing his doctor's name.

"Marshall. Dr. Kevin Marshall, at your service."

"Nice to meet you." Ryan replied.

"Okay, well, I'm going to set your check-out date with the desk nurses." Dr. Marshall replied and walked out.

"You're getting better at being us." Ryan whispered to Horatio, nibbling on his ear.

Horatio fought the urge to moan, "I love you too much to care."

Ryan looked over at the other three, a devilish grin on his face, "You think you guys could give us a minute, get some lunch? My boyfriend and I have some… 'catching up' to do."

Horatio blushed, both his and Ryan's arousal becoming apparent. He just couldn't help himself these days.

"Not a problem, boys." Calleigh winked, stepping towards the door, Eric in tow sporting a thumbs-up.

"Be careful, now, you two. Ryan's still in pretty bad shape." Alexx replied, eyebrows raised, following the other two.

"Alone." Horatio whispered.

"At last."

Horatio kissed him harder than he should have, but Ryan only winced and held Horatio there, hand at the back of the older man's head. Horatio climbed on top of the bed, straddling Ryan's fragile body. Ryan groaned, both in pain and in pleasure.

Hair in his eyes, Horatio breathed in the ecstasy that was his lover, Ryan. His teeth took a hold of the kid's lower, cracked lip. Ryan moaned low and long as Horatio sucked painfully hard, yet soothed him by massaging his thighs.

"Horatio." Ryan growled, his lip still in Horatio's mouth.

"What?" Horatio replied, just as gruff, letting go.

"Look at me."

Horatio stopped, looking at Ryan, pure fervor in his eyes. He could barely control himself from lunging at the still-bruised man beneath him.

"I need you." Horatio whispered.

"Horatio."

"I want you, Ryan."

"I do—"

"Inside of me."

"What?" Ryan nearly gasped.

"Now."

"But, I—I don't know…"

"Ryan, let me." Horatio groaned, his erection painful in his constricting slacks.

Ryan didn't reply, instead he reached for Horatio's zipper, undoing it rushed and sloppy. Horatio was on his knees, still straddling Ryan, who jerked his pants and boxers down. Ryan had only the cotton material of the hospital gown between them, which Horatio hiked up past his own legs and up to Ryan's stomach. Passion blazing in their eyes, Ryan watched as Horatio lowered himself agonizingly slow onto Ryan's awaiting length. Pain seared through Horatio, it'd been a while since he'd let someone else be in control.

"Jesus Christ, Horatio…" Ryan swallowed hard,

Horatio lost himself for a moment; eyes slipping to the back of his head, mouth wide open, "You better enjoy it, Mr. Wolfe, because this may be the only time you run the show."

Ryan fully inside of Horatio, his head snapped back to look at Ryan, smiling. Gently taking the younger man's hands, he lifted himself up, and pushed back down. A moan escaped Horatio's lips as Ryan's cock hit just the right spot. Ryan's heart monitor spiked up to 100 beats per minute, just below what would have call Dr. Marshall into the room.

"We have to be… careful, Horatio."

"Don't give me 'careful', Ryan. Fuck being careful. I'm going to give you the time of your life." Horatio chided.

An animalistic grunt rose in Ryan, he nearly lost control as Horatio moved faster on top of him. The heart monitor was going crazy; the same could be said for Ryan's blood pressure. They had seconds before a doctor, a nurse, _somebody_ had to come in; but, they weren't stopping, not a chance in hell.

**********


	18. Chapter 18

**********

"Oh my god, holy fu—" Ryan moaned, cut off by Horatio's lips crushing his own. This was it, they were coming closer and closer… _"Why isn't anybody coming in?" _Ryan thought to himself. The thought was immediately pushed aside as Horatio lead Ryan's hand to his own throbbing cock. His hands on Horatio, him inside of Horatio; Ryan was falling apart.

"Come on now, Ryan. Stay with me. We're not done yet, handsome." Horatio spoke softly to him.

"It feels… so… good. I… love you." Ryan panted.

"I love you… too." Horatio groaned the last part, biting his lip at the scratch of Ryan's nails.

Ryan thrust into Horatio and pushed him and himself over the edge. Sweaty and still engrossed in each other, Horatio collapsed next to Ryan, the bed big enough for both of them. Grabbing a tissue, Horatio wiped off Ryan's chin, throwing it in the trash can. He grinned widely, and leaned in for a kiss, which Ryan eagerly returned.

"Wow. Who knew sex in a hospital was so amazing." Ryan smiled, still out of breath.

"Who knew." Horatio replied, pulling up his slacks and boxers as Ryan pushed his gown back down, tugging the blanket up to his hips.

His shirt still un-tucked and his hair a complete mess, Horatio rolled Ryan into his arms, the two laying side-by-side. Horatio reached for the remote, turning on the television to NBC. A knock came at the door, both perking up a bit.

"Can I come in?" Dr. Marshall's voice came from behind the door.

"You sure can." Ryan smiled. The door opened and in came Kevin, Calleigh, Eric, and Alexx. Dr. Marshall was smiling nervously, Calleigh tittered at the sight , and Eric was laughing a bit more than he should have, mostly at the very anxious Dr. Marshall. Kevin walked over to Ryan's heart monitor, noticing the print-out with the extreme spikes near the top. He ripped it off, signed it, and stuck it in Horatio's jacket pocket.

"Thought you might want it." Dr. Marshall joked.

"It's a very nice souvenir." Horatio smiled back.

"Um—" Dr. Marshall started.

"We were watching Fear Factor." Ryan managed to hold a straight face while speaking.

"Great show." Kevin nodded, and decided to leave the room before it got any worse.

"I take it you two have done all the catching up you need?" Alexx asked.

"For now." Horatio replied, pulling Ryan close. He was so happy that he could be himself around his friends, his family. They were all he had anymore.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked, quirking his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

Ryan leaned in close, he didn't want anybody else hearing this, "I'm sorry… about what happened to your mother. And your father."

Horatio opened his mouth to reply, nothing coming out. He was stunned to find out that Ryan really had heard him. That Ryan really understood. That Ryan cared. Emotion bubbled inside, he didn't know what to say.

"Ryan… Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryan smiled, kissing the tip of Horatio's nose.

Horatio's phone buzzed loudly from somewhere in the sheets. It must have been in his pocket and fallen out when… He found it quickly and answered it, embarrassed.

"Horatio? It's Frank."

"Hey, Frank."

"How's Wolfe?"

"He's, uh," Horatio looked over to Ryan, smiling now, "he's great. He's awake."

"Good, good. Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Horatio asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Stetler's here. And he's not too happy about any of this. He wants statements from you, Ryan, everybody. Says IAB is involved now."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would IAB involve themselves in this?"

"No idea, Horatio. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, in case he decides to come over there."

"No, he will not be coming here. Ryan is in no condition to give a statement. I'm on our way. Just don't let him out of that building." Horatio replied, standing up and putting his blazer on.

"Got it." Frank said, hanging up.

"I have to go." Horatio put on his blazer hurriedly.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Our good friend, Rick Stetler, has decided to take over Ryan's case and wants statements. I don't want him coming anywhere near Ryan, not until he absolutely has to."

"We'll stay here with Ryan, okay Horatio?" Calleigh replied.

"Yeah, thank you. Bye handsome." Horatio turned back to Ryan.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Horatio leaned down, kissing Ryan goodbye. He hated to leave him when he was like this, but he had to protect him. Their hands slid apart as Horatio walked away, shutting the door softly as he left.


	19. Chapter 19

"Horatio, I was just about to come see you. And your CSI of course." Rick sneered, after him and Horatio nearly crashed into each other.

"Really? And no flowers?" Horatio threw back, his voice just as spiteful.

"Well that's coming on just a little too strong, wouldn't you think, Horatio?"

"Don't humor me, Rick. Now, you want statements, take mine."

"Right this way," Rick smiled, his arm leading the way towards the interview room. Horatio walked past, glaring at the ever-cocky IAB agent. Taking a seat, Horatio breathed deeply, wondering how much longer this was going to take.

"Now, where were you when your CSI was discovered to be missing?"

"I was on North Mitchell Lane."

"And what were you doing there?" Rick asked, writing on a notepad.

"I was calling CSI Duquesne to tell her that CSI Wolfe was missing." Horatio replied calmly.

"How, exactly, did you come to find that out on North Mitchell Lane?"

"I had called him to tell him to meet me at a crime scene, after which he didn't answer. I was driving by North Mitchell Lane, on my way to the crime scene, when I happened to spot his cell phone on the sidewalk."

"Really? You just _happened_ to see it?" Rick leaned in close.

"Yes. That is exactly what happened, Rick." Horatio rolled his eyes, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Your answers seem awfully rehearsed, Mr. Caine. Are you sure you're telling me the truth? You and CSI Wolf's careers depend on this investigation."

"I have a colleague of mine in the hospital who is still in critical condition. You and your investigation are not my concern right now."

"Alright, Lieutenant, I'll let you get back to your precious Ryan Wolfe. Just do one more thing for me." Rick replied, pulling a folder out from underneath his notepad.

"Fine."

"Just tell me, please," Rick stopped, sliding the folder over to Horatio, "confirm for me that this is you… And your dear CSI Wolfe."

Horatio flipped open the folder, his heart stopping as soon as he saw it's contents. It was his window. Those were his drapes. And through that window and those drapes was a shirtless Ryan Wolfe, kissing Horatio Caine.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Horatio questioned, looking through the rest of the photos, which were turning Horatio red, to say the least.

"My source is confidential, and as of right now, anonymous. I realize how incriminating and embarrassing these photos must be, which is why I'm willing to leave them out of my investigation as long as you tell me the truth." Rick replied professionally.

Shaking his head and having no choice, Horatio began, "Ryan and I were on our way to my house when… His mother called. She wanted him over for dinner. After I dropped him off, I went on to my house. He had told me that he'd only be gone an hour or so, and after that had passed, I became worried. I—"

"Ryan's not a child, Horatio. What made you so quick to jump to conclusions?"

"I've lost a lot of people in my life, Stetler. I don't need to jump anymore, I'm already there."

"Okay, then what did you do?"

"I drove to his parents' home and asked when he'd left, which turned out to be around 10:15 P.M. I decided to search the immediate area, including the street I was on, North Mitchell Lane, where I found his cell phone."

"Then you called CSI Duquesne and reported him missing. Does Ms. Duquesne know about you and Ryan's relationship?" Rick asked, still surprisingly professional.

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay, Horatio. I suppose that's all I need. You realize I do still need to talk to Ryan." Rick stood up, carrying the notepad with him.

"He needs to heal, Rick." Horatio pleaded.

"I understand that. Look, just whenever he comes back to work, okay?" Rick replied, already halfway out the door.

Horatio only nodded, peering down at the folder again. How could he have been so careless? He picked up the photos, putting them back in the folder, and walked out of the interview room. Stepping inside his office, he unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk, and pushed the folder and its contents inside.


	20. Chapter 20

They were sitting on Horatio's couch, wrapped in each others' arms. It'd only been a few weeks after Ryan's attack, but he was feeling better every day and was even back to work. It was quiet all around them, both listening to the steady heartbeat of the other. A thought donned on Horatio, _Christmas was only a little more than a week away_.

"You realize what's in nine days, don't you Mr. Wolfe?"

"You realize I hate it when you call me that?" Ryan joked.

Horatio smiled, "Sorry, _Ryan_."

"And yes, I do. It's Christmas. Do you realize what today is?"

"Today's something?" Horatio looked up.

"It's the seventh day of Hanukkah, Horatio. I'm Jewish, remember?"

"Oh."

"I've been meaning to ask you about tomorrow." Ryan sat up, out of Horatio's embrace.

"What about tomorrow, Ryan?"

"Every year I go to Hanukkah at my parents' house and every year they nag me about not having a girlfriend…"

"Oh no. No, no, no. I know where this is going, Ryan, and _hell no_. We went through that at the hospital."

"Horatio, please. It means the world to me to spend the holidays with the man I love."

"I-I can't."

"Yes you can. Please. Look, if push comes to shove, we'll leave. Simple as that, and we'll never have to do it again."

With Ryan's begging eyes staring straight into his, Horatio couldn't refuse, "Alright, handsome."

"Thank you so much, Horatio." Ryan replied, smiling the biggest smile, taking Horatio's hands in his.

"My pleasure." Horatio had a devilish look in his eye as he pulled Ryan in for a kiss. A simple kiss turned into deep passion as they sat on the couch, exploring each other's bodies and mouths.

It was Ryan who broke the kiss, "It's late. We need to sleep."

"Sleep can wait." Horatio dove in for another kiss.

"Horatio Caine."

"Fine." He stopped, giving in. They walked down the hall, hand in hand. After they'd taken off their clothes, they climbed under the sheets together.

"Night, Horatio."

"Good night, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio whispered, a laugh in his voice. Ryan rolled his eyes, and Horatio could tell. He knew all too well what kind of day tomorrow would be. He was just glad he wasn't doing it alone.

**********

"Silver or black?" Horatio asked, holding up two ties.

Ryan smiled and walked over, pointing to the one he absolutely loved Horatio in, "Silver."

Horatio turned back to the mirror and was tying his tie as Ryan pulled a tan blazer on over his light green collared shirt. Ryan was just as nervous as Horatio right now. He hadn't seen or spoken to his mother since that day in the hospital when he told her that he was gay. How would his sister react? His father? Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe he should—

"Ryan."

"Yeah?" He asked Horatio, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ready?" Horatio replied, reaching his hand toward Ryan's. He nodded, and took the outstretched hand. They broke apart outside to get into the Hummer, Horatio starting it, knowing the way to Ryan' parents' house. The ride was quiet until Ryan spoke gingerly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, especially if it will make you happy. I love it when you're happy."

"I know I've been sort of different since… Then." Ryan replied. It was hard to talk about, still. Worse than his eye, this was psychological. Ricardo and his thug really fucked him up.

"It's okay." Horatio rubbed Ryan's hand affectionately. Their hands attached themselves to each other after Horatio had parked in front of the house. Slowly, they walked up to the front door, unsure of what may happen. Ryan rang the doorbell, its sound familiar to him, bringing back memories of past Hanukkah's when he wasn't the one ringing the bell, but answering the door. His mother opened it, first a smile on her face, now a strong glare.

"Hi, mom."

"Ryan." Janice Wolfe spoke, completely ignoring Horatio.

"I told you I'd be here for Hanukkah."

"And if we don't want you and your… Thing here?" She replied coldly.

"Mom. Please, don't do this." He squeezed Horatio's hand tighter, needing the support.

Ryan's sister came to the door, a smile on her face, "Ryan!"

"Hey, Sis." He replied somberly, put down by his mother. Her mother made no attempt to hid the scorn on her face as Annabelle had no reaction to the fact that her brother was holding another man's hand. She shook her head, ignoring her mother as her mother was Horatio and herself.

"You must be Horatio."

"Guilty as charged." He joked lightly, shaking her outstretched hand.

"You picked a great guy, Ry."

"You knew about him?!" Janice screamed.

"It was kind of obvious, Mom"

"Annabelle Wolfe, how could you not tell me?"

"Well, after the way you've been shoving the Torah down our throats our whole lives, I'm finding it hard to believe that Ryan told you. You didn't used to be this way, Mom. What happened to Joey, that gay friend of yours?"

"The rabbi told me—"

"If the rabbi told you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

"… No." Janice replied quietly.

"See! The rabbi isn't God. He isn't always right." Annabelle retorted.

"I can't hate my baby." Janice turned back to Ryan, who smiled a tentative smile. She pulled her Ry-Ry into her arms, hugging him until he was turning blue.

"M-o-om." Ryan managed through her death hug.

"Mrs. Wolfe?" Horatio questioned. She let go of Ryan and pulled Horatio into a similar hug. Horatio wore a surprised look on his face; it wasn't every day that he was hugged this way.

"Come in, you two!" Annabelle smiled, tugging on Ryan's jacket sleeve. Ryan looked over to Horatio, smiling, grabbing his hand as Annabelle pulled them inside, Mrs. Wolfe shutting the door behind them. Ryan's father looked up from the football game, doing a double-take after noticing Horatio.

"Janice? Annabelle? Ryan?" He questioned.

"Dad, now don't be angry…" Annabelle started.

"This is my… My boyfriend, Dad. His name is Horatio."

"Boyfriend?" Mark replied.

"Yeah."

"When did this happen?"

"When did I know? Or when did I come out?"

"Um…"

"Dad, I've known forever, but you could call Horatio my first boyfriend."

"Well… I… As long as you're happy. Are you happy?"

"You have no idea." Ryan replied, ecstatic that his father was being so understanding. A timer went off in the kitchen and Janice ran to check whatever it was that was done. Mark stood up, walking over to Horatio.

"Horatio, right?"

"Horatio Caine. I work with Ryan." Horatio replied, holding his hand out to shake Mark's.

Mark took it, replying, "You better be damn good to my son."

"You have my word that I will." Horatio nodded.

"Good," Mark's voice took on a lighter tone, "Hate to say it, Son, but I always knew it."

"You and Annabelle both. Mom must've been in denial. You should have seen her at the hospital."

"_Hospital?_!" Mark and Annabelle exclaim together.

"Mom didn't tell you guys?" Ryan replied.

"She didn't say a word. Why the hell were you in the hospital?" Annabelle questioned.

"Err…" Ryan faded, still finding it hard to talk about.

"That was my fault." Horatio stepped in.

"It was not! Look, Horatio's from New York, he put this guy away ages ago, the guy got out, found out about us, kidnapped me, yada, yada. The rest is history." Ryan told them, avoiding the gory details.

"But, why wouldn't your mother even tell us?" Mark replied.

"She came to see me at the hospital and Horatio was there and she wouldn't stop going on about how I needed a girlfriend, so, I told her I was gay. She was…"

"Unhappy, to say the least." Horatio recalled.

"But, she's fine now, I'm fine now. Everything's fine." Ryan said, trying to finish the subject.

"Ryan—" Annabelle tried.

"It's fine, Sis."

"Dinner's ready!" Janice yelled from the kitchen.

"It's fine." Ryan replied a bit quieter.

Annabelle gave up as the four of them walked into the kitchen. The Menorah was on the table with seven candles lit, the Shamash next to it, and food all around it. Before they sat down, Annabelle picked up the Shamash, ready to light the eighth candle.

"Annabelle, why don't you let Ryan light it?" Janice suggested.

"Mom, it's fine." Ryan spoke.

"Go ahead, Ryan." Annabelle replied.

He nodded and took the helper candle, reciting as he lit the candle, "Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us by His commandments, and has commanded us to kindle the lights of Hanukkah."

"Blessed are you, Lord our God, King of the universe, who wrought miracles for our fathers in days of old, at this season." He finished, setting the Shamash back on it's holder.

Everyone sat down, Horatio and Ryan next to each other, as Mrs. Wolfe began passing around food. Horatio doled out small amounts of everything on to his plate, trying to be as polite as possible, as Ryan and the rest of his family heaped large amounts on to theirs. Horatio, awkward as he felt, was enjoying himself. He hadn't been in a setting like this since… Since he was a kid.

"So, Horatio, how did you and Ryan meet?" Annabelle smiled, taking a bite of roasted chicken.

"Well, we've been working together for a few years now and…" Horatio wasn't sure how to continue.

"And, it just happened." Ryan replied happily through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ryan." His mother chided.

"Sorry, Mom." He replied, his words muffled by the potatoes he was trying to swallow.

"Well, I have some news." Annabelle shrugged, biting her lip.

"Oh, Annabelle…" Janice, sounding worried.

"It's fine, Mom. I just wanted to tell you I'm finally seeing someone. A _male_ someone."

"What's his name?" Mark asked before taking a drink of his water.

"Rick. He's so nice. I met him at Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Apparently, he's a tea drinker like me."

"What does Rick do, Sweetie?" Janice was getting excited now. All she wanted was for her children get married. Or, at least be happy.

"He's a police officer. Sort of. Like, a cop for cops!" Annabelle nodded, smiling. Two forks dropped to the table, clattering loudly.

"His last wouldn't happen to be Stetler, would it?" Ryan asked, his teeth gritting.

"Um… Yeah, it is. Why?"

"This can't be right. You can't be serious, Sis."

"What's the deal, Ryan?"

"Annabelle, he's basically Horatio and I's… If he found out about us—"

"Nothing would happen." Horatio replied shortly.

"What?" Ryan replied in confusion.

"Could I speak to you for a minute? Alone?" Horatio asked, wiping his mouth on the napkin.

"Okay."

They stood up and walked into the front room, away from the kitchen so they couldn't be heard. Ryan wasn't exactly sure what was going on, and truthfully, was a bit worried. Anything having to do with Stetler was always bad news.

"Horatio?"

"Rick knows."

"_He knows?!_" Ryan hissed.

"Shh. Yes, he knows. When you were still in the hospital I was giving my statement and he showed me pictures… Of us."

"How the hell did he get them?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. I'm so sorry, Ryan. I shouldn't have gotten you into all of this."

"Horatio, none of this is your fault. None of it. I love you, handsome. I always will, no matter what." Ryan pulled Horatio into his arms, comforting him.

"Ryan, I just—"

"It's okay, Horatio. We'll be okay."

"God, you guys are just too adorable." Annabelle sighed happily.

"Annabelle Elaine Wolfe! This is worse than when we were kids! I can't even have a private moment with my boyfriend when you're around!" Ryan stormed over to her.

"Relax, Ryan. I just love how right I always am." She replied smugly.

"Not to mention you're dating _Rick Stetler_." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't you say a word about him." Annabelle frowned. Horatio wished he could have told Annabelle about Rick… About what he did to Yelina. But, he didn't want to intrude and this wasn't the time or the place.

"Children! Can we please continue Hanukkah?" Janice spoke from in the dining room.

"Do I classify as a child?" Horatio asked, a skeptical look on his face. Ryan fought the urge to laugh, and drug the two back into the kitchen. They all sat back down, finishing the dinner in a quiet, family-esque way. Horatio and Ryan were about to leave before Janice stopped them.

"Ryan, my Ry-Ry, I want you to know that your father and I are happy for you and that we will support you no matter what you do. And, Horatio, you are welcome here any time. You're part of the family now."

"Thanks, Mom. You don't how much that means to me." Ryan pulled his mother into a hug.

"And me." Horatio replied before getting pulled into the hug himself.

"Bye, Ryan! Bye, Horatio!" Annabelle waved from inside the house. They waved in return, clasping hands, and walking back to the Hummer.

"That went well." Ryan smiled.

"It did." Horatio returned.

"Thank you, Horatio." Ryan replied inside the SUV.

"You're welcome. But, I should be thanking you, Ryan. It was really nice to… To sit down with a family I could call…"

"Ours." Ryan spoke, his lips close to Horatio's. They kissed softy, lips enveloping the other. A perfect end to a perfect night. What could go wrong?

**********


End file.
